A Dream Came True
by AlwaysOlicitySC
Summary: Chapter 6: The final chapter of A Dream Came True. How could I end this story without some nice Olicity moments!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction ever. i hope you like it. Sorry if there are any errors.**

**Chapter 1: ALWAYS OLICITY**

**This does not belong to me it belongs to the respected owners**

* * *

><p>Felicity was standing in front of the mirror, admiring herself when she thought back to how she ended up here about to marry the man of her dreams, her hero and the love of her life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Felicity was sitting in her office working and chewing a red pen. That is when he walked in to her office.

"Felicity Smoke?" as she turn and look at him she could see why so many women fell victim to his charm and smile. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." Felicity started to ramble on and she saw a smile appeared on his face. She agreed to help him.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>Felicity thought to herself if only she knew in 5 years' time she would be marring him.<p>

That is when Thea walked into the room. Felicity and Thea became best friends after she came back from being trained by Malcolm. Thea was Felicity's maid of honor.

"Stop day dreaming about my brother you going to see him in like ten minutes" Thea said sarcastically knowing she would continue anyway. "I was not day dreaming I was thinking back to when we first met." Felicity said rolling her eyes. "The whole bullet ridden laptop thing? Right that is still so sweet, but my two favorite stories are the explosive date and the first kiss." Thea said with a giggle.

"Well your brother really does know how to sweep a girl of her feet, well grab me and tackle me to the ground, I do not mean it in that way… well there was that one time when he did…" "I don't want to hear it! That is my brother you know!" Thea stopped her. "Right. Sorry. Well we have time for one of them, if you want to hear it." Felicity said winking at Thea. "The kiss!"

"Well if you insist, it was just after Lyla and Dig had Megan."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Walking out of the room. "They look really happy. She is beautiful." Felicity said with a smile. "She is… we need to talk" Oliver said with a sad and serious expression. "I don't want to talk. Which for me I know is a little unprecedented but as soon as we talk it's over." Felicity said, trying to hold back the tears. "I am so sorry." Felicity nods still trying to hold back the tears. "I thought I could be me and The Arrow, but I can't. Not now maybe not ever." "Then say never. Stop dangling maybes. Say it's never going to work between us, say you never loved me, say…" "Oh Felicity." Oliver cups her cheeks with his hand and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "Don't ask me to say that I don't love you." Oliver said looking in her blue eyes. "I told you as soon as we talk, it would be over" Felicity said as she removed his hands from her face. Felicity walked away crying. Oliver stood there remembering the feeling of her lips to his. He stood there regretting everything he said but told himself he did the right thing to keep her safe.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"That story is so sweet and sad at the same time." Thea said with a big smile. "I am so happy he finally changed his mind." "I am way happier sis, I am the one marrying him after all." Felicity said with a wink and a smirk. Just then Tommy walk into the room. "TOMMY!" both girls shout at the same time. After Laurels death Tommy and Felicity became best friends. "There is my best friend and soon to be sister and my sister! You two look beautiful, Oliver is a very lucky man and so is Roy. BUT I am way luckier to have you both as sisters. I love you girls so much" "AWW, we love you two Tommy" both girls said at the same time. "Anyways I will see you up there." Giving both girls a hug and left.<p>

"He really misses her, doesn't he?" "Yes he does." Felicity gave Thea a small hug while remembering the day.

The night of the undertaking she was at CNRI, the one place she was told not to go by Oliver, her dad, Tommy and Moira. As always she does not listen. Oliver was fighting Malcolm, Tommy was on the other side of the city. Neither of them made it in time to save her. The building collapsed on her cursing her.

Sara and Lyla walked in with champagne and a camera. "Felicity I said this before and I will say it over and over again. You look amazing! Oliver is not going to know what hit him girl." Lyla said with a smirk and a wink. "Thanks Lyla that means a lot." "Felicity you look beautiful. Oliver is going to have a really hard time keeping his hands off you at the altar, that and counting the seconds till he can kiss his wife." Sara said smirking.

"Thanks girls. But time for a serious girl honesty discussion… not that you are not being honest, because look at me I look incredible. All thanks to you guys. Anyways I wanted… wait scratch that I need to know, where is Oliver taking me on honeymoon?" "I have no idea. He said to me only he knows where you guys are going. So no one can bother you guys on your MONTH HONEYMOON! So nice to own your own company and be in charge of it. Oh and for the first week don't be surprised if he says no technology allowed." Thea says with a wink to Felicity. "You are kidding right! He did not even tell you? I think I like the sound of a week without technology… I will have far better things to do with my time." Felicity said giggling "OOOO" all the girls said laughing.

Dig walks into the room with a big smile. "It sounds like the party has started in here already. Anyways it is time. You ready Felicity?" Dig asked with a smile, knowing the answer. "ABSOLUTELY!" Felicity shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Two years ago **

The night when Ra's al Ghul came to get his revenge on Malcolm and his new apprentice Thea. Oliver joined forces with Malcolm so he could protect his sister. Oliver was at a benefit for QC, with Felicity, Ray who they know also known as The Atom and his sister Thea who was now called The Archer.

Ray agreed to help Oliver with their "evening activities". That night is when everything changed. Assassins crashed the party in a big way. Felicity was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was taken hostage by the assassins. There was silence in the room until Ra's walk in. "Where is Malcolm? Or the love of your life dies in front of you." "Don't you dear hurt her I will kill you!" Oliver clenches his fists, Ra's starts laughing. "Very funny Oliver. NOW WHERE IS HE?" "I don't know." Tears fall down his face. "That is just too bad." Ra's gives a signal, one of the assassins take out a sword and put it to her neck. "I know where he is, LET HER GO!" Thea yelled. Ra's gives the signal, the assassin lowers the sword.

"He is in Hong Kong. I don't know where in Hong Kong but he is there." Thea said with a defeated expressing on her face. "He told me to give you this note if you ever came here." Handing him a paper. Ra's signals his men and starts to leave after reading the note. At the door he stops. "Kill her." One of the assassins pull out a pistol and fired two shots at Felicity. Oliver ran for Felicity as soon as he hears Ra's ordering the assassins to kill her. Oliver tackles her to the ground. Felicity checks herself but she did not feel any pain or see any blood. That is when she saw that Oliver was bleeding.

"NO! Oliver stay with me! Don't you dare die on me!" she screamed. "Oliver I LOVE YOU! STAY WITH ME!" Thea is by Oliver's side and both women burst into tears. "Felicity." Oliver says in a low voice. "Don't talk Oliver."

Just then his eyes close and the paramedics rush into the room. "Is he going to be ok?" Felicity says in a broken voice. "He will be fine." They push Oliver to the ambulance. "Can we ride with?" Thea asks the medic as he climbs in the ambulance. "Only one of you can come with." "Felicity!" Oliver says starting to move. "Which one of you is Felicity?" "I am." Felicity says looking at the medic. "I need you to get in and calm him down for me." Felicity climbs in and Thea rushes to Ray who was waiting in his BMW to go to the hospital.

"Felicity!" "It's ok Oliver I am right here." Felicity says caressing his face with her hand. "Felicity I am sorry." "You have nothing to be sorry about. Just be quiet. It will hurt less." Felicity says with a tear running down her face. "Please sir, do not talk." "NO! I will talk there is something I need to tell her!" the paramedic put up his hands and shook his head. "Oliver you don't have to tell me anything." "Yes I do. So please let me" Felicity gave a small nod of the head and let him talk.

"Felicity. I was so stupid in the hospital, I was wrong. I said that I can't be with someone I could really care about, will I can't not be with you Felicity. I can't imagine one day without you in my life. When I sleep, you are all I dream about. I want your beautiful face to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. I want to be able to tell you I love you every day. I want to remark on how amazingly remarkable you are. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be the man you deserve, I love you Felicity and I am madly in love with you Felicity." Oliver said looking into her blue eyes.

Felicity leans down and kisses him passionately. When she pulls back there is a tear that runs down her face. "I am in love with you to Oliver." Then the ambulance stops and Oliver's eyes fall closed. "Oliver! Stay with me!"

Dig, Lyla, Tommy and Sara are already there when she walks in crying. They all run to her. Tommy pulls her into a hug and holds onto her. Ray and Thea run into the hospital and go to the others. 5 hours later the doctor walks up to him and says he will be fine he just needs some rest and will be able to go home in a few days' time. Thea goes into see him and 20 minutes later comes out to call Felicity. "He is asking for you Felicity."

Felicity enters his room. "You look remarkable." Felicity smiles and walks to his bed and goes and stands next to his bed. "Thanks for remarking on it." Oliver smiles at her. "So are we together now? Officially? I mean if you only said those things because you were not sure if you would make it or not, then I guess we are not together and that is if you remember what happened between us, not that anything happened in the ambulance in that way 3.2.1. Why do you not stop me when I do that?"

"Because I love it when you ramble on and on. It is cute. Well I do remember and ` what I said was the truth. I am in love with you Felicity and it is damn good to say it!" "But this time you can't push me away again. Or I will get The Arrow to put an arrow in you." They both smile. Oliver pulls her close and kisses her.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>The music started to play. Oliver was standing at the alter waiting for Felicity. He turn to face the door when he heard the music start. Tommy enters with Sara by his side, then Dig and Lyla enter following behind them, Roy and Thea enter and go to the stage. Then Felicity enters with her mother to give her a way. Felicity and her made peace a long time ago and get along far better now. As soon as Oliver saw Felicity in her white dress that had a hint of green in it his heart stopped and he could not help but ask himself "how did I get so lucky?"<p>

As soon as Felicity saw Oliver in his tux with a purple bowtie. She could not help but have the biggest smile she can remember having. She was about to marry the love of her live and he was wearing her favorite colour. This really was the happiest day of her life.

"You look breathtaking!" Oliver said smiling. "Thanks I know you would love it." "I love it but I love you more." They both smile and stare into each other's eyes. "Ok shall we start?" both nod but continue to stare at each other. "Time for the vows, Oliver you will go first."

"Felicity. I love you with my whole heart. I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. You will always be my girl Felicity. I never would have thought that you would be the reason behind by tears and my laughter. I don't deserve you but I will spend my life trying to become the man you deserve. I have loved you since I walked into your office with that laptop. I love it when you ramble on and on about things, I love it when you count back from 3 when you realize what you actually said. Ever since I met you I have wanted more out of live. I have finally found someone worth living for and I VOW to love you, protect you and always be there for you for the rest of my life." Oliver said smiling at her.

"Oliver you mean the world to me and even more. You showed me I could be more than just some IT girl. When I first met you, I thought you were just another guy. I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. I never would have imagined that someday I would miss you or dream about you. I never would have thought that you would someday be able to take my breath away with just one look. And when I first met you, I sure as hell never would have thought that I would fall in love with you. I love it when you work out without your shirt and when you work out on the Salmon ladder. You will always be my hero and you do deserve me and I will spend the rest of my life showing you that. You are not alone and you never will be. I VOW to always love you, be there for you and to put a smile on that face and to make you laugh every day for the rest of my life."

"Can we please have the rings?" Dig hands Oliver the ring. "Do you Oliver Queen take Felicity Smoak to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, threw sickness and health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" "I do" Oliver places the ring on her finger. Oliver thinks back to the first time he place a ring on her finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**1 year ago**

Oliver had been planning this for the past week. After almost dying and almost losing her, he did not waste time anymore. They had been dating for about a year and Oliver thought it was about time he proposed and they get married. Oliver informed the others of his plan for them to help out in case Felicity started suspecting something was up.

Oliver took Thea with him to find the perfect ring for her. They spent hours looking for it and went to 5 different jewelers till they found it. It was a simple small ring with one diamond in the middle with two smaller emeralds next to it and two more diamonds next to that. They knew that they had found it.

Tommy had to distract Felicity while they got Verdant and The Foundry. Tommy asked her to his apartment because he had a computer emergency. Lyla put on a code that Felicity would need to decrepit. Once it was decrypted Oliver would call and say she must go to Verdant.

Everything went according to plan. Verdant was decorated with fairy lights, candles and rose petals. The foundry was the same but had a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket. Oliver had soft romantic music playing in the background. Once everything was in place everyone left, leaving Oliver to call Felicity and finish up the last few things.

Felicity had just finished on Tommy's laptop when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Oliver. "Hey babe! What's up?" "You need to get to Verdant right now there is an emergency!" Oliver said with a panic in his voice. "Ok I am on my way. What happened?" Felicity said grabbing her keys, waving Tommy goodbye and running out the door. "The computers are going crazy I have no idea what button I pressed, but it is going crazy!" "Oliver! If you hurt my computer in any way I will put an arrow in you." Felicity said in an angry tone and put the phone down.

Felicity rushed to Verdant getting ready to kill Oliver for messing with her computers. As she walked into the club, she could not believe her eyes. The club was decorated with fairy lights, candles and rose petals. There were green arrows on the ground leading to the Foundry. She follows the arrows until she gets to the computers. As she stops and looks at the computer all the lights go off. Only the light from the screen was visible. "Oliver! Where are you? What is all of this?" As she says that the words start flashing on the screen, reading: "Felicity. I love you." It goes dark then "you are funny, beautiful and remarkable."

While Felicity is distracted by the computer screens he sneaks up behind her and goes onto one knee. Oliver presses a button and the fairy lights come on and a song starts playing Close Your Eyes by Michael Bublé. Felicity turns around to find Oliver on the ground on one knee. Felicity's mouth falls open.

"Felicity. I love you and I can't imagine life without you. I want you to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night, I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I want you to be the mother of our amazing children. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Then Oliver pulls out the perfect ring he and Thea found and holds it out to her.

"Oh my word Oliver! There is no choice to make! Yes I will marry you!" Felicity answers with tears of joy running down her face. Oliver slides the ring onto her finger. He stands up wipes the tears from her eyes and kisses her passionately. They stop and Oliver places his head on hers. Felicity takes a step back and looks at him.

"Wait was there not something wrong with the computers, what button did you press? You know how long it will take to fix or if something is broken how much it will cost to replace? Wait that was all a story to get me here wasn't it? Don't you ever joke about something like that Queen or I will…" Oliver grabs her and brings her close to him and kisses her. "You will do what Mrs. Queen?" Oliver says in a seductive voice. He lets go of her and grabs a basket and a blanket from behind the table and puts it on the ground. "You will sleep on the sofa for a week." Felicity answers with a smirk. "Now Mrs. Queen how can you do that to your husband?" "I am not Mrs. Queen yet" She leans in and kisses him. "We can always go to Vegas!" "Not a chance Queen."

They sit down and enjoy the meal together.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"Do you Felicity Smoak take Oliver Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, threw sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?" "I do." Felicity takes the ring from Thea and puts it on Oliver's finger. "Then by the power vested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Oliver pulls her close and kisses her passionately like he has wanted to do ever since he saw her walk down the aisle in that beautiful dress on.<p>

The walk to the limo and get in. once in the limo they kiss once more. "You look breathtakingly beautiful in that." "Thanks Mr. Queen. You look incredible hot and handsome in that tux." They kiss once more.

By the time they get to Verdant the whole gang is there. After Felicity and Oliver changed into something more comfortable for the reception. They all sat around the table and started talking and eating. Everyone who was important to them was there, or important to the team: Sara, Nyssa, Tommy, Roy, Thea, Dig, Lyla, Megan, Jane (Felicity's mother), Ray, Barry and Detective Lance.

"So are you guys Olicity or SmoakingArrows?" Thea asked with a smirk. "Are we what?" Oliver asked with a confused expression. "Babe! It is our names put together." Felicity and everyone started laughing "To answer your question Thea, Olicity. Always Olicity." Felicity said looking at Thea. "You lucky you are remarkable Felicity or you would be in trouble." Then he kissed her. "So Oliver how does it feel to be married?" Sara asked smiling "I will have to say it is amazing or I will spend the night on the Sofa" "Hey!" Felicity hit him on the chest. "Fine if you want me to be honest. It is the best feeling in the world… Roy you know what to do." "I am on it." Roy says and gets up and leaves.

Oliver gets up and takes Felicity's hand and pulls her towards the open area. "What are you up to? As your wife I demand to know." "As your husband I am allowed to surprise you." Music starts to play. "I thought we should at least dance at our wedding to our song." Oliver leans down and kisses her. "Well that is incredibly sweet." She kisses him then puts her head on his chest and slowly move to the sound of Close Your Eyes by Michael Bublé. "I love you Felicity Megan Queen" Oliver whispered into her ear. "I love you Oliver Jonas Queen." The next song comes on and the others joined then on the dance floor. One of Felicity's alerts goes off and interrupts them all from the fun they were having.

They all go down into the foundry to see what happened. A new bad guy blown up a building and sent a message to The Arrow "You have one hour to try and stop me or the next bomb will kill 1000 people." "Roy suit up. Felicity sorry but we have to stop this guy. See what you can find." "Oliver it is fine I did not just marry Oliver I married The Arrow as well, But he will pay for messing up our special day." Felicity said already trying to find this new bad guy. "Do bad guys not party any more seriously." Roy said "let's get going Oliver! So that you two can go on honeymoon! Then I can have this place to myself." Roy said smiling "I got him! 15 and Lex, 12th floor." Oliver walks to Felicity and kisses her passionately "You better come back soon Oliver and be safe out there. I love you." "I will. I love you too." He kisses her once more and the team leaves.

"Felicity. We are here." "Looks like we just missed him, search the building." "Oliver something is wrong. The gas levels are too high! It is a trap! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Then there is an explosion and everything went silent. "OLIVER!" "OLIVER ARE YOU THERE! TALK TO ME OLIVER!" Felicity starts to cry. "OLIVER PLEASE ANSWER ME!" "OLIVER!"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I know the ending is not what anyone would want but chapter 2 just needs to be edited then i will post it if you like it. I also have an idea for a chapter 3 if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for all your support with is FF. Thank you to everyone of you who read it, reviewed, follow, and Favorited the story. Chapter 1 was wrighten before 3x05 so that is why Felicity's mother is not called Donna. Lance is a detective in this for one of the other chapters I am planing on wrighting. I have made a new character that i think is pretty awesome so far. Sorry for any Errors. Enjoy. See A/N at the bottom for info on chapter 2 and chapter 3.**

**Chapter 2 The Blue Knight**

**This does not belong to me it belongs to the respected owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

"**I got him! 15 and Lex, 12****th**** floor." Oliver walks to Felicity and kisses her passionately "You better come back soon Oliver and be safe out there. I love you." "I will. I love you to." He kisses her once more and the team leaves. **

"**Felicity. We are here." "Looks like we just missed him, search the building." "Oliver something is wrong. The gas levels are too high! It is a trap! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Then there was an explosion and everything went silent. "OLIVER!" "OLIVER ARE YOU THERE! TALK TO ME OLIVER!" Felicity starts to cry. "OLIVER PLEASE ANSWER ME!" "OLIVER!"**

* * *

><p>The Foundry<p>

"SARA, ROY, NYSSA, DIG, LYLA, BARRY, RAY! ANSWER ME! ANYONE!" Felicity was shouting for someone to respond, but no one did. Tommy and Thea rush to her side. Felicity starts typing frantically, trying to see if anyone is still alive with a thermal imaging scan of the building, but the fire is too hot to see anything. Felicity bursts into tears. Tommy grabs hold of Felicity and holds her. "They are fine Felicity don't worry."

* * *

><p>Oliver and the rest of the team (position unknown)<p>

"Is everyone ok?" Oliver asks with a concerned. "We are all fine! Good thing we found the secret tunnel." Roy said while picking up his bow. "Felicity." there was no reply. Oliver looked at the others. "Can any of you reach her?" they all tried but no response. "Nope. The tunnel must be blocking our signal. Which way do we go?" Sara looking in both directions. "I have no idea. Let's split up. If someone makes it outside contact Felicity." "Ok Roy, Dig, Ray and Oliver go right. Nyssa, Lyla, Barry and I will go left." "Or I will run in one direction and find out what is there." "No. we stick together. What if you run into the guys we saw go into the tunnel before the explosion? You are not the best fighter." Oliver said looking at the whole team. "Well I am The Flash. I will be back in a flash." Berry said before running off. "Berry NO!" but Oliver was too late, Berry was already gone. "Same plan as before. Sara and the rest of you go left, we will go right. Try and get hold of Felicity! Let's go! Dig go with the girls." Oliver said and looked at Dig. "Ok." The Team goes in the different directions.

* * *

><p>The Foundry<p>

"I have to go there. I have to see if there is another way in." Felicity pushes Tommy away. "You can't go there. What if the bomber is still there?" Tommy says in a concerned voice "I am going with you Felicity. I will protect us if anything happens. Tommy what would you do if Laurel was in that building? Are you coming or staying?" Thea looked at her brother in the eyes and waited for him to respond. "I am driving!" Tommy replied after a few seconds. Thea grabs a bow and arrows, Felicity grabs her tablet and Tommy grabs a gun and the van keys. "Let's go save them."

* * *

><p>The tunnel (Oliver)<p>

Oliver, Roy and Ray keep walking on and on and there is no sign of an exit anywhere. "Oliver target up ahead, on the ground." Ray says in a whisper. Oliver walks closer and sees that it is Berry. Oliver runs up to him and finds that he is only knocked out and not dead. "He is just knocked out. Keep your guard up. They are still here." Oliver says in a whisper. "The Green Arrow! At last you decided to join us." Someone says from the platform. "Who are you?!" Oliver shouts back. "I am your worst nightmare kid" Oliver freezes only one person calls him kid, Slade. "SLADE! What do you want?" "To fulfill a promise I made a long time ago kid" Slade appeared from the shadows with an army of heavily armed men. "Drop the bow kid!" Oliver and the others were far outnumbered by Slade's army. Oliver and Roy put their weapons down "Let's see how long it takes for the love of your life to show up." "Leave her out of this! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!" "Very funny Oliver! Put them in their cells." "I have planted a little device at the door. Don't worry she won't feel a thing. But you will!" another man says and starts laughing. "Who are you?" Asks Oliver. "I am called The Hit Man."

* * *

><p>Felicity (at the building)<p>

"There is a tunnel to the left on the map. Let's try it." Felicity points to the left. Felicity opens the glove box and takes the pistol. Tommy and Thea look at her. "Oliver showed me how to use it. If someone is in there, they will regret picking today to blow up Oliver!" Felicity said while rolling her eyes. They all get out the van. "Let's go!" they get to the door. "Don't open the door." Felicity orders. "Why?" Tommy asks with a confused face. "I have a bad feeling. I am going to scan the door." Felicity scans the door with a new app on her tablet. "It is rigged to blow as soon as you open the door. I can defuse it." Felicity starts to defuse the bomb. After 5 minutes it is defused. "Got it! Let's go!" They open the door and enter the tunnel. As they enter the tunnel they hear noises coming from ahead of them. The three of them take cover in the shadows and have their weapons ready. Four figures approach the door.

As they get closer Felicity sees who it is and comes out of the shadows and runs towards them. Sara, Nyssa, Lyla and Dig almost shoot her before they see who it is. "Felicity! What the hell are you doing here?" Dig asks as he walked up to her. "We came to rescue you guys." Felicity says as Tommy and Thea approach them. "Were is Oliver?" Felicity asks with a concerned voice. "Were is Roy?" Thea asked looking around. "Where are Berry and Ray, since these two are only worried about their men and not the rest of the team?" Tommy says looking at Felicity and Thea. "We split up. To cover more ground. We did not know which direction to go to get outside. We were supposed to get outside and radio you, for help." Sara said looking at Felicity

"We need to go find them! The door was rigged to blow. The way they going could also be rigged." Felicity starts to walk in the direction Oliver would be in. "Were are you going." Dig says as he grabs her arm. "To save Oliver!" Felicity looks into his eyes and pulls her arm lose from his grasp. "No, you are not! It is too dangerous. We will go!" Dig orders. "My HUSBAND is in there! I am going! If there is another bomb here somewhere how will you know and how will you disarm it?" Felicity looks into Dig's eyes and turns to find Oliver. "If you want to help then come on. If not the van is just outside." Felicity says over her shoulder.

The team looks at each other and runs to catch up to her. They make their way through the tunnel. They stop a few feet away from where the bad guy's base is. "Oliver's tracker shows that he is in that room."

* * *

><p>"How did you escape Slade?" Oliver asks looking at Slade and The Hit Man. "My good friend here helped me out. You see Hit Man and I go way back. We were best friends when we grew up. He found out ARGUS had me as a prisoner. Let's just say he blasted me out of there." Slade said smirking at him. "Wait, you are not going to kill Felicity are you? You going to kill me! Or make her think that you did," says Oliver angrily. "Yes! That is my plan kid you are going to watch the love of your life crumble before your eyes and you will not be able to do anything about it," says Slade laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guys! You might want to look at this." Felicity said in a whisper. "What is it Felicity?" "It is Slade. He is back and he wants to make me think that he killed Oliver. To make Oliver suffer." Felicity said with tears about to fill her eyes. "I have a plan! Sara you and Nyssa…" Felicity stop when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the room. The team fell silent and watched to see what would happen next.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hit Man! You and your girlfriend should let them go." An unknown voice shouted from the catwalk above them. "Why would I do that? This has nothing to do with you." The Hit Man shouts back. "Who the hell are you?" Slade shouted at the unknown person. "Who am I? Well only the person who will put you and your girlfriend in an ARGUS cell far underground. You should ask your girlfriend if she knows me."<p>

"So you think you are some kind of hero, hey? Who is that Jake?" Slade asked in an angry tone. "The so called hero has been trying to stop me for weeks. She calls herself The Blue Knight." The Hit Man answered in a sarcastic tone. "10 of your men are down! Drop your weapons and surrender and I will let you live!" Blue Knight shouts back. "NO!" Answers Slade and takes his swords out of their holsters. "You asked for it!"

The Blue Knight jumped to the next platform and pulled out a tranq gun and started to shoot Slade's army one by one, jumping from platform to platform. When The Blue Knight got to the ground it was only The Hit Man and Slade left standing.

"We should go help." Dig said as he starts standing up to go help. But Sara pulls him back. "Don't! Let them fight. It will be easier to get rid of one of them than three of them!" "She is trying to save them! We on the same side," says Dig. "We don't know that Dig! She could want to kill them or kidnap them." Sara said looking into Dig's eyes. "Sara is right! Let's see what happens!" says Felicity.

The Blue Knight takes two swords and runs towards Slade. The Hit Man joins the fight. The Blue Knight punches Slade to the ground, then runs towards the Hit Man. Slade uses the opportunity to run and grab the tied up Oliver and holds the blade to his neck. "Stop or The Green Arrow dies!" Slade said pushing him to the ground and putting his blade to Oliver's neck. The Blue Knight kicks The Hit Man to the side of his head and he falls to the ground, unconscious. The Blue Knight turns to look at Slade. "You do not want to do that Slade!" Blue Knight said holstering her swords.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I got a plan guys! Come over here." Sara said and walked a few steps back. The team follows her. Felicity looks at them going to one side. Felicity takes out the gun she has and makes her way to were Oliver is. "Felicity, what do you think?" "Felicity? Where are you? Felicity don't!" Dig yells at her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Slade, let him go!" Felicity shouts at Slade. "At last, you show up! Just in time to see him die." Slade smirks at Felicity. "He is not going to! You are!" Felicity fires the pistol, but it does not fire. Slade begins to laugh. "Oliver now!" Blue Knight shouts and throws a knife into Slade's chest. Oliver uses the knife Blue Knight dropped to him as she jumped to the ground before fighting Slade. The Blue Knight throws an explosive arrow at the lock of the cell, where Berry, Ray and Roy are locked up.<p>

Oliver runs to Felicity and hugs her. "This is not the best way to spend our honeymoon! Well it is not really your fault, it is Slade's. He was the one who just had to choose the day we got married to try and kill you… again! I mean did he not learn from the last time he tried to…" Oliver silences her with his lips.

Blue Knight looks at them then goes to pick up the knife she dropped to free Oliver. "Don't move! Knight I will shoot you!" Sara shouts and aims an arrow at her. "Sara she is on side!" Oliver shouts and walks over to Sara. Sara puts down the bow and Blue Knight starts to leave again.

"Knight wait!" Oliver runs over and hugs her. "Oliver you know her?" Felicity says with a confused expression. "Yes. She saved my life! When I was in Hong Kong," says Oliver "And you saved my life, Oliver! Don't worry I will not reveal your identity to anyone." Blue Knight looked over at the team. They walk over to the team. "Felicity, you are very brave, you saved my life and Oliver's. Thank you. ARGUS will be here soon. They will take care of them," says Blue Knight as she turns to leave. "Wait! Meet us at the Foundry, please." Knight nods and climbs the platforms and jumps into the ventilation shaft.

"Oliver, you sure do trust her a lot." Sara says with a concerned expression. They all make their way back to the van. Oliver holds Felicity close to him not about to let go of her. "Sara if you can't trust anyone in the world, you can trust her with your life. I owe her my life and every person who The Arrow saves owes her. She trained me the last two years I was away." Oliver said looking at Felicity. "Wait that is the girl you were talking about?" "Yes that is her." Felicity looks at Oliver and gives him a smile.

* * *

><p>The team gets back to the Foundry and walks down the stairs, when they see Blue Knight sitting at Felicity's desk. Busy on their computers. "What the hell do you think you doing?!" Felicity asks rushing to her. "Relax! I just updated your software and scrambled your comm's better with the latest tech "that does not exist yet" so the bad guys can't hack in as easily. Don't worry I am an expert hacker, have you ever heard of Hurricane?" Blue Knight looked at Felicity and got up off her chair. "No way! There is no way you are The Hurricane! The Hurricane went dark 5 to 6 years ago," says Felicity "I don't hack anymore," says Knight<p>

"Felicity she is telling the truth. She was The Hurricane. Your brother would be proud of you, Knight." Oliver walk over to Felicity and put his arm around her. "Thanks Queeny, that means a lot." Knight said looking around. "Were is your brother." Sara asked with her arms crossed and staring at Knight. "He died. To save both of us. After that she changed her name to Blue Knight as a reminder of him." Oliver said before Knight could answer. "Why Blue Knight?" Dig asked looking at Oliver. "My brother's surname changed when he became a spy, to Knight. He died on a mission called Blue Mist. That is why I changed my name and stopped hacking." Knight said looking at the ground then Oliver.

"Well, you picked the right day to come visit! Felicity and I just got married and we were all busy celebrating when we found out about the bomber and made our way to the building. That is when everything went south."

"Married! Wow congratulations! In that case I have a wedding gift for you." Knight said walking to a bag and pulling out a laptop. "Felicity. This is the best laptop in the world at the moment. Not even ARGUS has this Tech. it is the same as mine. Hope you like it. I call it the XFIRE 200." Felicity took it and was left speechless. "Oh my word! Where did you get this?!" Felicity said with a facial expression of a child on Christmas morning. "I built it." Knight took a bow and gave it to Oliver. "This belongs to The Green Arrow Jason wanted you to have it!"

Tommy looks at the Blue Knight, she is dressed in a black suit of some kind with a blue visor were her eyes are. "Oliver says we can trust you. You clearly trust him and he trusts us. So why don't you take off your mask? This is sort of a mask free zone." Tommy asks walking closer to Knight. Knight looks at Oliver. "It is your choice, but you can trust everyone in this room," says Oliver. "Fine." Knight presses a button under her left hand. The mask clears her face and a young women's face appears. She had green eyes and brunette hair that just touched her shoulders. "Melissa? Melissa Walker? You are the Blue Knight." Lyla says in shock.

"Yes Lyla I am the Blue Knight." Knight answers Lyla. "How do you two know each other?" Dig asks looking at Lyla. "She is a legend at ARGUS. She was the youngest agent they had. She is also the best recruit trainer in the world at the moment. The last mission she did, one of her two team members died. After that she left the agency," says Lyla "Only because I blackmailed Amanda to let me leave. My brother was the agent that died. Queeny over here was the 3rd member of the Black Hawks. Well there are so many stories to tell but no time to tell them, now. Queeny and his wife have a honeymoon to go on. The rest of you have a party to enjoy. Don't worry I will take care of the city."

Just then an alert sounded. "Don't worry I got this." Knight puts on her visor and heads towards the door. "Wait Knight! This should come in handy." Oliver passes his bow and quiver to her. "I will keep your city safe. See you soon my friend." Knight takes the bow and puts the quiver on. "See you soon my friend." Oliver says watching her leave.

"Well in that case. LET'S GO PARTY!" Roy says with a very excited tone. "Well you guys can go party. As for my wife and I, well, we are getting the hell out of here and finally have some time ALONE!" Oliver kisses Felicity then leads her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So Oliver where are you taking me on our honeymoon since no one may know." Felicity asks just above a whisper as they get in the car. "Well Melissa gave me the location of her private island a long time ago in case I ever needed a safe place to go. So we are going to her private island for a whole month." Oliver said while driving to the airport. "Very romantic Mr. Queen. So that is why you said pack for the tropics." Felicity said looking over at Oliver. "Yes Mrs. Queen. Only the best for my Queen. Plus I will be flying us there in our very own private jet."<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys think of Knight?" Sara asks looking at the others. "Are you jealous, Sara?" Tommy asked with a grin. "No! I don't trust her!" Sara says looking at everyone. "We have been partying for the last half an hour! Now you bring it up!" says Dig "I don't expect you to, Sara, I don't expect any of you to trust me," says Blue Knight walking into the room. "I am, on your side, Sara. I want to protect this city, the same as you do. So can you at least get to know me, before you judge me?" says Knight. "Yes. I will give you a chance," says Sara.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oliver, this place is so beautiful!" Felicity says as she looks around. "It is beautiful but your beauty out ways it Mrs. Queen," says Oliver kiss Felicity. Later he shows her around the island. "There only one rule. No technology for at least one week," says Oliver. Felicity put her arms around his neck and gives him a naughty smile. "Make it two!"<p>

* * *

><p>Melissa spent time with them and after a while the team started trusting her and even started to like her. Tommy and Melissa started dating, when they were not busy with Arrow business. They were all down in the Foundry training when Oliver and Felicity walk in. "Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Queen." Melissa says but stays focused on her opponent Nyssa.<p>

"So how was my private island?" asks Melissa. "It was amazing! It is so beautiful there. How did you know we were there?" Felicity asks. "Oliver told me. Ok I do not want any details! I am going on a patrol!" Melissa answered picking up her gear, and walking over to Tommy and gives him a kiss. She starts to leave. "I will join you." Roy says while grabbing his gear "Us as well." Sara and Nyssa follow close behind. Tommy smiles as he watches Melissa leave and then looks at Oliver.

"What just happened? Are you two a couple? I want to know when, where and how." Felicity said as her mouth was practically on the ground from shock. "Well we got together after the first week you were on honeymoon. She spent a lot of time with us while you guys were gone. One knight after a mission I decided to face my fears and ask her on a date." "WOW! I am so happy for you!" Felicity walks over to Tommy and hugs him. "Thanks!" Tommy says smiling.

* * *

><p>"We back!" Roy says walking down the stairs. Melissa walks to Tommy and puts her arms around his neck. "Hey!" Melissa says. "Hey! It is not too late, you want to go grab something to eat." Tommy says with a smile. Melissa's phone starts ringing. "Sorry, I have to take this." Melissa steps back and answers the phone. "Walker… When did that happen… Why are you only notifying me now… Where is the Matt… What do you mean there is no one in charge at the moment… Fine get to South Africa, I will go to Russia… If I take my jet I will be there be there in no time… I don't care just do it!" Melissa puts the phone down and runs her hand throw her hair.<p>

"What was that about why you going to Russia?" Tommy asks walking over to her. "Babe there is something I have not told you yet, because I did not know how serious you were about our relationship. I was scared it would change our relationship and I really like you a lot. When my brother died he left me a lot of money. I started 2 different companies. The first one is a state of the art tech company, called Universal Tech…" "Wait you own Universal Tech? The top technology development company in the world?" Felicity said with a very excited tone. "Yes. A place for someone like you to work. The other is The U.S.T or Universal Security Team. They do all kinds of missions. The U.S.T is having a meeting to discuss classified information. I am the only one with the authority to make decisions."

"I want to go with you." Tommy says with a sad expression. "I want you to, but you not a member of the U.S.T you will not be allowed in to the building. I will be there the whole time. Till I come back home to you." Melissa said while putting her arms around his neck. "So you will come back?" Tommy asks with a sad expression. "As soon as the other person with my level of authority can replace me." She kisses him "I have to go. I will call you when I am in Russia! See you guys soon!" They kiss once more she hugs everyone goodbye and grabs her stuff and leaves.

"Sorry man. Don't worry she will be back before you know it." Oliver says and puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Well we should celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Queen's return! First round is on the house!" Thea says pulling Felicity up to the club. "Not tonight guys. I am tired I am going to head home. See you guys. Tomorrow night." Tommy says and leaves to go home. "Poor guy! Falls in love again and then she leaves and he can't go with her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is chapter 2. What do you think? i posted it today because i am wrighting exams and i will not have time to update for a while. i am still busy wrighting Chapter 3. But to make it up to you chapter 3 is longer than 1 and 2. Chapter 3 is called The island and all of them go on vacation together for two weeks. There are however one or two surprises i have planed. Please Review and tell me what you like, don't like, what you hate and what you love. You can also give me any suggestions you may have for this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey girls and guys! I am back! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviews and to everyone who read this FanFiction. See A/N below for more info and info on Chapter 4. This chapter is dedicated to Simone my awesome friend AND my Arrow Bud AND she also helps with this FF! Hope you had an awesome birthday! Sorry for any errors. ENJOY!**

**The Island**

**This does not belong to me it belongs to the respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Walker… When did that happen… Why are you only notifying me now… Where is the Matt… What do you mean there is no Commander at the company… Fine get to Costa Rica, I will go to Russia… If I take my jet I will be there by tomorrow afternoon… I don't care just do it!"<strong>

"**What was that about? Why you going to Russia?" Tommy asks walking over to her. "Babe there is something I have not told you yet, because I did not know how serious you were about our relationship. I was scared it would change our relationship and I really like you a lot, more than I remember liking any other guy. When my brother died he left me a lot of money. I started 2 different companies. The first one is a state of the art tech company, called Universal Tech…" "Wait you own Universal Tech? The top tech company in the world?" Felicity says with a very excited tone. "Yes. A place for someone like you to work. The other is The U.S.T or Universal Security Team. They do all kinds of missions. The U.S.T is having a meeting to discuss classified information. I am the only one with the authority to make decisions."**

* * *

><p>2 Days later<p>

Tommy walks down the stairs of the foundry to join the others. "Tommy! How you doing?" Felicity walks up to him and gives him a hug. "Hey sis. I am ok I guess." Tommy answers with a sad expression. Oliver, Roy and Dig stop sparring and walk over to greet Tommy. "Hear anything?" Oliver asks putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Nope. Last time I heard from her was when she landed in Russia. She said that she will probably not be able to call every day, due to all the work." Tommy says with an attempt of smile. Tommy's phone starts ringing. "Maybe that is her now." Felicity says winking at him and pulling the others towards the computers away from Tommy.

"It is her!" Tommy says with a very excited tone in his voice. "Hey baby! How is it going?" Tommy says smiling. **"Hey! It is ok. I miss you! How is it going there?"** "Ok. I miss you to. When are you coming home?" **"Soon. Don't worry I will be home before you know it. Oh I can't talk for long since I am talking to you in my meal time, instead of eating because I miss you so much.**" "You should grab something to eat. I miss you so much I can't wait for you to get back." Melissa sneaks into the lair while everyone's backs are turned.

"Good because otherwise I would just fly back right now." She says as she comes out from behind the shadows. Everyone turns and sees her standing there in a black leather jacket and a blue T-shirt under it and skinny jeans with black leather boots. She runs and jumps into Tommy's arms and hugs him. "Hey you back! When did you land? I could have picked you up." Melissa first kisses him and then she answers him.

"If I told you, then it would not have been a surprise." She kisses him again. Then she walks over to the others and greets them. "So Felicity hack into anything fun lately? Or did you forget how to hack on your month long honeymoon?" Melissa says standing by the computer desk next to Felicity. "Very funny!" Felicity says rolling her eyes. "If you want I can teach you. I am still the best hacker in the world you know. That is weird, since I don't really hack anymore." "That would be awesome!" Felicity says with an excited expression on her face. "So I take it you gonna stick around then Melissa." Oliver says looking at her. "If I have a say in it yes, and if you guys don't mind me staying and helping out." Melissa says looking at Oliver and Felicity. "In that case welcome home!" Oliver walks over and hugs her. "So teacher, teach me a trick or two!" Felicity says pulling a chair to the computer desk along with Melissa.

* * *

><p>1 Year later<p>

Felicity and Melissa are sitting at the computers. Melissa is showing Felicity how to hack into government agencies faster, easier and without them knowing that they are being hacked. Oliver is teaching Tommy some self-defense moves and Diggle and Roy are busy sparring. Thea, Lyla, Sara and Nyssa walk down the stairs talking to each other. Melissa's cell starts to ring and the whole team sighs and looks at her because they know that she would probably have to leave town again for business.

Melissa rolls her eyes knowing what the call was actually about. Melissa and Oliver had secretly planned a surprise for the whole team. **"Walker…When…We will leave tonight… Thanks see you."** Melissa looks at Tommy who has a sad expression on his face. "Were to this time? You know in the past year you have been away on business 20 times already!" Tommy says with an angry tone of voice. "19 times." Melissa quickly corrects him. "20 including the call you just got." Tommy says grabbing his jacket from the desk were it was lying. "No 19. That was not about a business trip." Melissa says smirking at him. "You said that you leaving tonight. How is that not a business trip?" Felicity says with a confused expression "No I did not say I am leaving tonight." Melissa says still smirking. "You did. Why are you smirking?" Tommy says about to walk out of the lair. "Babe wait where are you going? I said WE will leave tonight." Melissa says walking over to him grabbing his arm. "I am finally going with you!" Tommy says with a very excited tone.

"No not just you and me. The whole team is going to my privet island for two whole weeks! My two companies will keep the city safe while we sit on the beach and have an amazing two weeks away together." The whole team is speechless. "Well since you guys don't want to come. I will see you all in two weeks. After I spend hours on the beach in a bikini, swimming, working on the world's biggest and best computer, training in my state of the art training facility, oh and taking my cars and motorbikes for a spin on my track." Melissa says clearly getting everyone's attention. "When do we leave?" Felicity says while grabbing her things to leave.

"Tonight. Meet me at the harbor Tommy's yacht is fueled and ready to go. Don't worry, it is safe. So don't get all scared. Plus I made one or two upgrades to it. Now go pack your bags boys and girls we are going on vacation! Don't worry little Megan will have a lot of things to keep her busy while we are there." Melissa says looking over at Diggle and Lyla. "Oh don't worry, she will be staying with her grandparents for 2 weeks." Lyla says as she and Dig make their way to the stairs. "See you guys later." Felicity takes Oliver's hand and leads him to the stairs. Roy, Thea, Nyssa and Sara followed close behind them.

"You ok with this?" Melissa looks at Tommy with a worried expression. "You are amazing! I love you so much! Of course it is ok with me." Tommy gives her a quick kiss and starts to leave. "I better go pack." Tommy says smiling at her. "I will see you later. There is still one or two things I must finish up here, then go grab my stuff from my apartment." Melissa says giving him another small kiss. "Ok bye." Tommy says while walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Tommy walks into the club and finds Oliver waiting for him. "Hey man I thought you left already." Tommy says looking at him. "No I wanted to talk to you first." Tommy walks over to where Oliver is standing. "What's up?" they do not notice Melissa walking into the club and sees them talking. She takes cover and tries to listen to what they are saying to each other. "You should propose on the vacation!" Oliver says putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder "What? Are you sure? Do you think she is ready? We have only been dating for like a year now." Tommy says putting his hand in his pocket and pulls out a small blue box. "Yes! I am sure! She loves you. Plus you have had that ring in your pocket for the past month!" Oliver says giving him a small smile. "Now let's go pack for this vacation!" they both start to walk out of Verdant. Melissa sits down on the floor behind the table, after hearing the entire conversation. She was shocked and excited at the same time.<p>

* * *

><p>Oliver opens the door and climbs in on the driver side of the car. He looks over at Felicity with a smile. "Hey. What did you talk to Tommy about?" Felicity says putting her tablet down and looks at Oliver. "You are just gonna have to wait and see." Oliver says starting the car. "Well this is so not cool. Melissa was the first person to know about where we were going on honeymoon and about this vacation before I did! Your wife! Now Tommy have yet another surprise up your sleeve, good thing I love your surprises." Felicity says looking at him then at the road. "I promised I would tell no one. If I tell it spoil the surprise." Oliver says keeping his eyes on the road. "Fine you get away with it this time but you will have to pay for keeping secrets from me." Felicity says giving Oliver a naughty smile. "I have a few ideas if you interested, but you will have to wait till we on the yacht. Alone." Oliver says winking at her.<p>

* * *

><p>At the harbor.<p>

The yacht has four decks and it was painted white. The 1st deck is the bridge, the 2nd deck is the dining area, kitchen and pool, the 3rd deck is the lounge and two cabin and the 4th deck is more cabins.

The whole team gets picked up by a limo and driven to the harbor. Melissa sent everyone a text saying that they will be picked up at their houses and transported to the harbor by limo. Melissa is sitting on the roof of the yacht when she sees all of them getting out of the limo. "Hey guys! James, Andy load up their bags for them please." Melissa says from the roof of the yacht. Everyone looks around to see where she was talking from. "Yes Commander!" the two men reply and start loading all their bags on the yacht. "Thanks guys! I am up here by the way." Everyone looks up and sees her on the roof of the yacht. She was wearing a short pair of short jeans and a blue tank top, she also had a survival knife buckled to her shorts

She jumps down onto the 1st deck then takes the stairs to the last deck. "What were you doing up there?" Felicity asks giving her a hug. "Waiting for you guys to show up Smoaky! And watching the sun set." Melissa says pointing at the sun set. Felicity and Melissa became best friends over the past year. Melissa helped her with hacking and Felicity was always there for Melissa to talk to or just make her smile.

"All done Commander!" The two men say saluting her. "Thanks guys!" Melissa salutes them back. "Shall we get going?" Melissa asks while untying the yacht from the dock. Everyone climbs on board and Mellissa goes up to the bridge to start the yacht and set sail. "Let's Party People!" Thea shouts opening a bottle of Champaign. "Melissa who is driving the yacht?" Nyssa asks seeing her join the others on the 2nd deck. "Well Nyssa. That would be my computer. It is piloting us to my island." Melissa says taking a sip of water.

"Your computer?" Felicity asks with a confused expression. "You will see very soon Smoaky." Melissa answers winking at her. Everyone was on laying the deck gazing at the stars and chatting to each other. Oliver was laying with Felicity in his arms, Dig and Lyla, Tommy and Melissa were lay the same position, Thea and Roy were sitting next to each other and Roy had his arm over her shoulder, Sara and Nyssa were standing at the railing of the yacht talking to each other.

"Thea Babe, there is something I need to discuss with you." Roy says after he looks at Oliver, who then gave him a small nod of approval. "What's up babe?" Thea asks turning to face him. Roy then shifts from his sitting position to one knee looking at her in the eyes.

"Babe you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am so happy that I stole your bag that day. If I didn't I would not been here with you right now under the stars with our family. I love you so much Thea." Roy reach into his pocket and took out a small black box. "Thea will you please marry me and make me the happiest man in the world." Thea pulls Roy closer and kisses him. "Yes! I will marry you! What took you so long to ask me to marry you?" Thea said looking into his eyes. Everyone looks at them and smiles. "Your brother! And the thought of The Arrow putting an arrow in me!" everyone starts laughing.

"Ok thank goodness the rooms are sound proof or I have a feeling I would not get any sleep tonight." Melissa says looking at Roy and Thea kissing. "Well I am gonna get some sleep. Please help your selves to anything. What is mine is yours. Wait, except my boyfriend Tommy. He belongs to me! But that won't be a problem since all the girls are married, engaged or in a serious relationship already. I have now also learnt that Felicity's rambling is very contagious. Night guys! Congregations you two!" Everyone smiles and laughs. Melissa gives Tommy a long kiss then gets up and goes to her cabin. "Well, we should all probably get some rest." Oliver says getting up and helping Felicity up. Everyone gets up and goes to their rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>"About time Roy proposed. He asked our permission a month ago already." Felicity says as she walks into their cabin. "He was waiting for the perfect moment Felicity. You should know about that since it took you as long before you finally went on a date with me." Oliver says smirking at her. "Oh, says the guy who took, what 3 years before you asked me out. So I remember you saying something about you having ideas and when we on the yacht alone. If I recall correctly." Felicity says walking over to him. "Well, since you insist Mrs. Felicity Megan Queen." Oliver gives her a long passionate kiss. "Oh, I insist Mr. Oliver Queen." Oliver kisses her hungrily while he picks her up and carries her towards the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun beams throw the window. Oliver is lying with his arm around Felicity. She is sleeping against his side with her head on his chest. Oliver looks down at her and can't help but think how lucky he is to have Felicity as his wife. Felicity starts to move and looks up at him. "Morning." Felicity says kissing him. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." Oliver says kissing her again.<p>

"Well good news is I think we will be at the island soon. The bad is that I do not want to get out of bed anytime soon." Oliver says cupping his face with his hand. "Well it would be real nice to stay here all day but I need something to eat soon or I am gonna get really grumpy. Let's see what is in the fridge." Felicity gets up and starts getting dressed. "Fine!" Oliver says as he gets up and gets dressed as well.

* * *

><p>Melissa is busy making breakfast for everybody. Tommy walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and presses a kiss on her cheek. "Hey! You up early." Melissa says with a smile. "So are you." Tommy says grabbing an apple from the counter and going to sit at the table. "I am always awake this early. Coffee?" Melissa says poring a mug of coffee. "Yes please! Let me guess everyone else is still fast asleep." Tommy says staring at her. Melissa walks over and gives Tommy a small kiss on the lips. "Yes! Fast asleep." Tommy and Melissa talk for about 20 minutes then Oliver and Felicity join them and shortly after the others walk in.<p>

"Hey guys! Grab some breakfast and coffee. We almost at the island." Melissa says looking at everyone as they walk into the room and grab some food and coffee. After everyone was finished eating, they sat around chatting when Melissa's watch starts beeping. "That better not be your company saying you must go back." Tommy says putting his arm around her shoulder. "Because I will not let you go." Tommy says giving her a small kiss. "Don't worry it is just my Computer." Melissa replies and gives him another small kiss.

"What is wrong Computer?" Melissa asks, talking into her watch "Commander, the shield will not drop. So the yacht cannot enter." A voice says and everyone looks around in confusion. "That was the computer guys. The transmitter might be faulty, I will go have a look Computer." Melissa gets up and goes up to the 1st deck and climbs onto the roof. The others go outside to see what she is up to.

"Computer the transmitter is fine. I will have to go to the main leaver and check it." Melissa the takes off her shirt and shorts to reveal a light blue bikini. She takes her knife and clips it onto her bikini. "Stay on board the ship I will be back in a few minutes." Melissa says walking to the edge of the yacht. "Ok we will stay here and watch you jump into the ocean. By the way babe you look smoking hot in that." Tommy says with a naughty smile. "Thanks babe. See you guys in a minute." Melissa says just before she dives into the ocean.

The team goes to the last deck. Melissa suffices about two minutes later. She swims over to the last deck and climbs aboard. "It should work now. I will drive from here on Computer." Melissa says grabbing a towel from a small cabinet. "What was wrong?" Felicity asks looking at the ocean were she surfaced. "Seaweed interfering with the receiver." Melissa answers and makes her way to the first deck and starts to drive the yacht. Felicity notices Melissa has a round birthmark on her left shoulder that leaves Felicity in confusion. "That is the island over there. You can go grab your bags so long I will take us in." Melissa says driving the yacht to the dock and lowered the anchor. Then she tied the yacht to the dock.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have a bag Mel?" Felicity asks climbing off the yacht followed by the others. "Nope. This is actually one of my safe houses. I have clothing and everything I need already here." Melissa says leading them towards the end of the dock. "How many islands do you have Mel?" Nyssa asks looking towards the beach. "Why do you ask Nyssa?" Melissa stops and turns to Nyssa. "No reason. I mean you must have a great deal of wealth if you can afford all of this." Nyssa says turning to face Melissa.<p>

"I have one islands, this one. The other island were Oliver and Felicity were is an abandoned ARGUS safe house they gave me in case there was an emergency. Yes, maybe I do have a lot of money, but that does not mean I have to flash it around. I don't like talking about the amount of money I have in all of my accounts. Half of the money I make in one year gets divided between different charities. The other half, three quarters of it goes to my companies and the other quarter I keep." Melissa answers then turns and continues to walk to the mansion.

They all enter the mansion throw two wooden doors that open as soon as you are 1m away from it. Everyone walks in and their mouths fall open. It is painted white with a modern design. "Welcome to mansion Walker! I hope you like it. I designed it myself and built a lot of it myself with the help of an expert crew. About 300 people in total built this place. Come on I will show you around the mansion that I should mention is bigger than the Queen mansion and the Merlyn mansion just by the way. It has everything you ever need." Melissa says with a smile.

Melissa walks into the middle of the room and turns to them. "Ok you can just drop your bags there for the mean time. Let's start on the ground level and work our way up, then later we can go underground. Sound good?" Melissa asks with a smile. "Ok to the left." She leads them into a room with a huge screen that almost takes up the size of the wall with a projector and there leather couches in the shape of a U with a coffee table in the middle. There is a pool table on the one side of the room along with a foosball table. On the other side there is a small bar and a dart board. There is also four desks with four gaming computers.

"This is the chill room. All state of the art of course. This is one of the rooms I spend most of my time, when I am actually here." Melissa says looking at the team. "Nice bar. Weird since you don't drink." Oliver says smirking. "Funny Queeny! Anyways next room." Melissa says as she walks throw the next door into the kitchen, it had all the best equipment in it and was a light shade of blue.

"As you can see this is the best kitchen in the world. This is the reason why." Melissa walk over to a big rectangular gray box with a square door in the center. "A fridge?" Thea says sarcastically. "Nope. Well it is kind of a fridge but not completely it is The Meal Dispenser. When you hungry and you feel like a… hot pepperoni pizza let just say for fun. You press the button and tell it what you want to eat, in this case a pepperoni pizza." Melissa presses the button just before she said pepperoni pizza. "One moment please." The meal dispenser says then one minute later a pizza can out of the square door.

"Go ahead try it." Melissa says taking it out and putting it in the counter. "Oh my word! That is incredible, it tastes like any other pizza! Where did you buy this! It should not even exist yet?" Felicity says running to the device and examine it. "Well I designed it and Universal Tech made it. Well onto the next room!" Melissa said leading them out of the kitchen shows them the rest of the rooms on the ground level. "Ok that is the ground floor! Let me show you your rooms." Melissa says walking up the stairs. "Such a big place with state of the art tech everywhere but yet you don't have an elevator." Thea says at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well since you asked, it is right this way." Melissa walks to the elevator and let's everyone get in then presses the button for the first floor. "Ok, three per floor. Thea and Roy that is your room on the right, Sara and Nyssa this is your room in the middle and Diggle and Lyla your room is on the left. You guys can put your bags down so long, we will be back in a sec." Melissa presses the button and took the others to the second floor.

"Ok Tommy your room is on the left and Oliver and Felicity yours is the room in the middle." Melissa says pointing to the rooms. "Yours is where to be exact?" Tommy asks putting his arm around Melissa's waist. "I stay in the pent house, top floor. Ok now put your bags down then I can show you guys the tech room then training facility then the car lot and then the girls and I will go to the spa while you guys take a spin in one or two of my cars." Melissa says and gives him a quick kiss and let them put their bags down, then picked up the others and presses the button for the tech room.

* * *

><p>"Smoaky I bet you gonna love this." Melissa says as she presses her hand to a biometric scanner. "I already do is that biosen 5000?" Felicity said examining it more closely. "Nope, 6000. Come on in guys. Computer full power mode." The room lights up and 30 different screens light up around the room. They walk in and look around. There are several severs running in a closed room.<p>

"That is a cooling room?" Felicity asks walking up to it. "Jape, or the computer will overheat within a minute." Melissa answers walking up to Felicity. "You can hack a bit here later if you want." Melissa says walking towards the elevator. "This place is amazing!" Lyla says walking to the screens. "You can say that again." Dig says as he stands next to Lyla. "Thanks! When you guys are done we can go have a look at the training facility." Melissa says leaning against the wall. "Let's go! I need to see this!" Sara says rushing into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Everyone gets in and they go to the training room and then go outside to the car lot. "Ok boys, stay here because you do not appreciate spas as much as we do. You can take the cars for spin on the track if you want." The girls leave to go to the next room. When they get to the room Melissa turns to them with a serious expression on her face. "Thea what do you think about getting married here just before we go home, I will fly whoever you want at your wedding here?" Melissa asks looking at Thea. "I think that is an awesome idea but are we really gonna spend our vacation planning it?"<p>

"Nope, my computer will make all the necessary arrangements. We will just have to talk about who you want to fly in, where you want to get married on the island and the menu my computer will do the rest." Melissa says with a smile. "I like that idea just one condition. I want to have my honeymoon here!" Thea says smirking. "Well the thing is Thea, I will be having my honeymoon here and to be honest I don't want you around on my honeymoon." Melissa says looking at the girls waiting for them to catch on to what she just said.

"Wait, did Tommy proposes? When, where, where is the ring?!" Felicity says walking closer to Melissa. "Not yet, but he is going to. Anytime now, I overhead him talking to Oliver. He is going to propose while we are here!" Melissa and the other girls start jumping up and down and getting really excited.

Then the boys walk in and see the commotion. "Hey girls what is going on?" all the girls stop jumping and turn to the boys not knowing what to say to them. "We were just planning a wedding and a bachelorette party." Melissa says smiling at them. "Ok well we have decided that we want to spend some alone time tonight, with our girls. By that I mean each guy with their own girl." Tommy says walking to Melissa and putting his arms around her waist she in return put her arms around his neck. "Well since I own the island, I book the most romantic place on the island, the waterfall." Melissa says then gives him a small kiss. "Get a room you two!" Sara says with a giggle.

"Ok there are a few rules you should know. 1. No making out in public areas were someone can walk in and see it, and please keep your clothing on! I do not want to have nightmares. 2. Some areas are out of bounds so don't go into them. Don't follow the rules and you will find yourself back at home before you know it. So you guys go to the chill room I just have to stop by the tech room." Melissa said starting to walk towards the elevator. "Can I go with you? I so want to hack from that computer, I promise to be quick." Felicity says walking up to Melissa. "Sure." Melissa answers with smile.

* * *

><p>"So do you have any family you can invite to the wedding?" Felicity asks just before they reach the tech room. "No just you guys. My brother raised me, no idea where my parents are or who they are." Melissa says with a sad tone of voice. "So were you adopted?" Felicity asks as the elevator door opens. "I don't really know. Why do you ask Smoaky?" Melissa turns to look at Felicity. "Well it is probably nothing but you have the exact same birthmark as me, in the exact same place as me. I noticed it when you climbed back onto the yacht. Not that I was really looking at your body because that would be weird, not that…3. 2. 1." Felicity lifts up her shirt and shows her the mark.<p>

"What colour was your hair before you died it blond?" Melissa asks with a confused expression. "Black. When were you born?" Felicity asks with the same confused expression. "I am not exactly sure, don't ask long story. If you what to run a blood test to see if we are sisters I can have my computer do an analyses for us?" Melissa says pointing to the computer. "I want to know. Let's do it!" Felicity says giving Melissa a hug. "Ok. It will take a few hours, the computer is busy with very important work at the moment." Melissa says with a smile.

"No problem. But can we keep this between us, for the moment?" Felicity asks indicating with her finger between them. "Sure. So can I take a small blood sample?" Melissa asks getting a small bag from a small cabinet on the wall. "Why a blood sample? Saliva works just as well? And there are no needles involved." Felicity says playing with her fingers. "I know it does but if I do a blood sample it will go faster, my computer can annualize blood samples but saliva and other stuff it takes a lot longer." Melissa says putting her hand on Felicity's shoulder. "I hate pointy objects!" Felicity says with a small smile. "How ironic. Trust me you will not feel a thing. All you have to do is sit on this chair and look at the screen." Melissa points to a chair that is behind a computer screen.

Felicity sits on the chair and looks at the screen. A clip with kittens starts playing. "All done." Melissa says walking over to the table and putting it in a special black box. "Already?" Felicity asks looking at her arm. "Jape. Come on let's go join the others." Melissa says and points to the elevator. "Computer let me know when you have the results." Melissa says as she walks into the elevator.

* * *

><p>They go upstairs and join the others. Sara is behind the bar making drinks, Roy, Tommy, Oliver and Dig are playing pool and Nyssa, Thea and Lyla were at the bar with Sara chatting. Felicity goes and joins the other girls. Melissa goes to the guys who are busy playing pool. "So what you guys doing with your girls tonight?" Melissa asks taking the pool stick from Tommy. "Well Felicity and I book the kitchen." Oliver says winking at Felicity. "Lyla and I book the beach." Diggle looking at Lyla. "Nyssa and I book the chill room." Sara says from behind the bar. "Then Thea book Tommy's yacht." Roy says looking over at Thea. "Ok you guys need anything for your dates, just ask the computer, it will direct you were to get it." Melissa says hitting a ball into the hole and handing the stick back to Tommy. "Will do." Nyssa says passing Melissa a bottle of water.<p>

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Melissa asks putting her backpack on her back and walking to the front door. "Yes, let's go!" Tommy says grabbing his backpack. "So you have a waterfall here as well?" Tommy asks following her down a trail into the forest. "Yes. It is breathtaking! It is not that far from the house actually." Melissa says putting her arm around his waist. "You mean super mansion!" They can't help but laugh.<p>

"Here we are!" Melissa says walking towards the water. It is a beautiful waterfall surrounded by trees rocks and singing birds. "You were right! It is breathtaking!" Tommy says as he looks in amazement. "Come on! I have got to show you this. You should put the backpack down, otherwise it will get wet." Melissa says pointing to his backpack. They drop they bags and start walking towards the waterfall. Melissa takes him to the top of one of the rocks. "Wow! The view from up here is magnificent!" Tommy says looking at her. "I know! But that is not the reason I brought you up here. I brought you up her for this." Melissa says as she unhooks a rope that was tied to a tree.

"No thanks I am fine." Tommy says nervously looking at the water. "Fine! See you done there!" Melissa says and swings and drops into the water below. "Come on chicken!" Melissa shouts at Tommy who just looks at her. "Fine!" Tommy shots back and grabs the rope, swings and drops into the water. "Was that so bad?" Melissa asks swimming closer to him. "Nope, it was really fun and totally worth it." Tommy says giving her a quick kiss. "How about we get something to eat?" Tommy asks taking her hand and swimming towards the place where their backpacks are lying.

They sit eating and talking about all kinds of things for 2 hours. "It is starting to get dark. Now that is truly sad." Tommy says looking at the sky. "Don't worry I have a few lights up they should come on in the next minute or two. I love coming here and just looking at the stars." Melissa says looking at stars, Tommy then turns to look at her. "Well there is something we should talk about, nothing bad. I wanted to…" Tommy stops talking and looks in a different direction. "Tommy there is no reason to be nervous the answer is already yes!" Melissa says as she moves closer to Tommy and holds his hand. "You don't know what I was going to say." Tommy says with confusion.

"Yes I do. You were going to ask me to marry you. I heard you and Oliver talking at the club before we came here. You have had the ring for a month now!" Melissa says with a smile. "Wait you knew the whole time?!" Tommy says amazed. "Yes after I heard that, I called the company and told them not to bother me for an additional three weeks. So we are getting married here in 12 days' time. Then we kick the others of our island and we stay here for three weeks." Melissa says giving him a small kiss. "That sounds perfect Mrs. Merlyn." Tommy says as pulls the small blue box containing the ring out of his pocket and puts on her finger. Tommy then kisses her passionately.

* * *

><p>Oliver is busy cooking for Felicity and she is sitting at the counter watching him and drinking a glass of red wine. "I can not believe you did not tell me! I don't know wether to be prode that you kept it from me and I did not figuer it out or angry that you did not tell me." Oliver stops and turns to face her with a conserend expression. "Felicity, what did you find out?" Oliver asks with a consered expresion. "Tommy proposing?!" Felicity asks looking at him seeing the consern in his face. "Oh that! He asked me not to tell anyone. Like I said, a serprise. How do you know aboout it?" Oliver asks more reaxed now. Felicity stands up and walks over to her husband.<p>

"What eles are you not telling me? If you must know Melissa told me. She overhread your and Tommy talking at the club." Felicity says as she look into his eyes. "What? I am not hiding anything I am just not telling you because it is a surprise!" Felicity glares at him and retuns to her seat. "To bad I am a hacker and I can find out what it is, but in the mean time the sofa in our room should be more than comterble for you to sleep on." Felicity says looking at him with a seriouse face.

"Really babe! it is a serprise!" Oliver says walking over to her and smileing at her. He leans in but does not touch her lips. "You will see when we get home." He says in a wisper then moves away and continues to cook. "Fine! You better hurry up tho, because I want to eat and go to our room Mr. Queen, so that I can get some answers out of you." Felicity says with a nughty smile.

* * *

><p>Tommy and Melissa walk into the house and see the kitchen and chill room are empty. "Everyone went to bed already? Let's tell them in the morning." Melissa says looking at the empty rooms. "Or we could knock on all of their doors and tell them right now!" Tommy says putting his arm around her waist. "No thanks! I say tomorrow. I have to go check on a few things before I go to bed. So see you in the morning. I love you!" Melissa says looking at him. "Night! I Love you too." Tommy says then they kiss and go in different directions.<p>

Melissa walks into the tech room a few minutes later. "Computer I want that blood sample done by morning. How is it going with my two companies?" Melissa says walking to one of the monitors. "It will be finished before you wake up. Everything is running smoothly Commander, U.S.T thinks they have located Mr. Harrington and are investigating." The computer answers and displays a picture of a man. "Good keep me posted." Melissa says as she leaves the Tech room and goes to her room.

* * *

><p>Felicity and Oliver go down to the kitchen the next morning and get some coffee. 2 minutes later Tommy joins them. "Morning Tommy! How was your evening?" Felicity asks winking at him. "Morning you two. It was amazing! I am engaged!" Tommy says hugging Felicity and Oliver. "Congratulations man!" Oliver says while giving him a hug. "Thanks. Where is my beautiful fiancé anyway? I thought she would be here." Tommy asks grabbing some coffee. "I figured she was with you." Felicity says sitting next to Oliver by the table. "No. We decided that comes after the wedding."<p>

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my friend Tommy." Oliver says looking at Tommy. "Shut up Oliver! I changed for the better. She is special and I wanted it to be special as well. Computer where is Melissa?" Tommy asks. "She is in the shower. She wanted to freshen up after her 4 hour training session this morning, Mr. Tommy" The computer answers. "4 hours?" Oliver asks. "Yes. When she is here she trains 4-8 hours a day. The facility here allow her to train more effectively, Mr. Oliver." Computer answers. "Thanks Computer." Tommy says with a smile. "You are welcome." The computer answers then falls silent.

A few seconds later Melissa walks into the kitchen. "Morning everyone!" Melissa says with a smile. "We were just talking about you." Tommy says looking at her. Melissa gives Tommy a small kiss and grabs a cup of coffee. "About?" Melissa asks with a confused expression. "The fact that you are engaged and train 4-8 hours a day." Felicity says then talks a sip of her coffee. "Ok, well if that shocks you then you should know I once trained 10 hours in one go. But I sure felt it really bad the next day." Melissa says sitting next to tommy. They sit chatting for a few minutes.

"Well I have a few things to arrange for the wedding and the girl's party tonight I will catch up with you guys later, Girls party will be in my room." Melissa says walking out of the kitchen were everyone is sitting. "Hey, did you get the results yet?" Felicity asks catching up to her just outside the kitchen. "I have but I have not read it yet. It is still in the Tech room. I wanted us to read it together, I will take it to the party tonight." Melissa says giving her a hug.

* * *

><p>"Hey girls! Come on in!" Melissa said inviting them in. "Wow! This is like you have your own apartment in a mansion! I am making the drinks!" Sara says making her way to the small counter where the drinks are standing. "Felicity, I need your help with something." Melissa says walking towards one of her rooms. "Sure." Felicity says following her.<p>

Melissa passes a paper that is folded in half to Felicity. Felicity opens it and reads it. "What does it say?" Melissa asks nervously. Felicity mouth drops open. "That face, does it mean we sisters or not?" Melissa asks looking at her. "No, the face is because this says I am pregnant! And that and we are sisters." Felicity says looking up at Melissa. "Congratulations! You should go tell Oliver." Melissa says while giving her a hug.

* * *

><p>Felicity knocks on the door to the chill room, where the boys are having their bachelor party. Oliver opens the door to see Felicity standing with a very serious face. "Hey babe! Everything ok?" Oliver asks cupping her face with one of his hands. "Can we talk? There is something I need to tell you." Felicity says putting her hand on his. "You know this is an all-boys party Smoaky?! No girls allowed!" Tommy says coming from behind Oliver, before he sees Felicity's face. "On second thought, you should go talk to Felicity outside." Tommy says while pushing Oliver out the door and then closing it.<p>

"Felicity, talk to me, what happened?" Felicity passes him the piece of paper with tears running down her face. Oliver opens it and reads it. "Melissa is your sister?!" Oliver asks looking at her with a shocked expression. "That is why you are so upset?" Oliver asking with a confused expression now. "Not that! I think that is awesome. I have always wanted a twin sister, now I have one. Not that I know how she is my sister, I will have to ask my mother about that. I should probably not have just left and come to you, I should have spoken to her first. Anyways that is not what I was so shocked about. Read what else it says."

Oliver looks at the paper once more. "You're pregnant! When? Where? How? What? Wow…" Oliver looking even more shocked at her than before. "Well Oliver we both know how. I know it is a big shock but we can figure this out Oliver. You being The Arrow and us being a family. We can…" Oliver leans in and kisses her passionately stopping her in the middle of a ramble. "Sorry I was just shocked. I cannot believe it! This is one of the happiest days of my life! I love you so much!" Oliver pulls her into his arms. "You are! Wait one of? What beats finding out there is a mini your or me in me?!" Felicity asks putting her arms around his neck.

"Well there is the time when we met and you were chewing a red pen, there was that time I saw you in a gold dress, the first time I told you I love you, our first date, our first kiss, when we finally got together, when I proposed and you said yes, when we got married and our honeymoon. See so many of them how do you pick one?" Oliver says with a naughty smile. "Mr. Queen when did you become so sweet?" Oliver leans in and just before he kisses her she pulls away. "I better go talk to my sister and get back to the party. You should also get back in there. Love you!" Felicity gives him a quick kiss then walks away. "We were having a romantic moment here! Fine! We will talk later! I Love you!" Oliver shouts as she leaves and turns to go back to the boys to tell them the good news.

* * *

><p>Felicity walks into the room towards the bar were the others are. "Hey guys! I have news to share with all of you." Felicity goes and sits on the chair next to Melissa. "Melissa is my biological twin sister and I have no idea how." Felicity says "Well for making it sound like a bad thing, you are not allowed drink anything except water and juice." Melissa says passing her a bottle water. "Don't worry, I was about to tell them." Felicity says giving Melissa a small nudge.<p>

"Wait! Felicity, you're pregnant?!" Lyla says and all the girls shout and run to Felicity and give her a hug. "Yes I am! Now let's plan two awesome weddings!"

* * *

><p>"Everything ok?" Tommy asks as Oliver walks back into the room. "Yes! I just have some news. Felicity is pregnant and Melissa is her biological twin sister." Oliver walks over to the guys who were sitting at the bar. "Congratulations! Now how is my fiancé your wife's sister?" Tommy asks looking at Oliver with a very confused expression. "I have no idea! They also have no idea how." Oliver says looking at Tommy.<p>

"Cool! And congratulations, man" Roy says giving Oliver a hug. "Congratulations, Man!" Diggle says giving him a hug after Roy. "Thanks guys!" Oliver says taking bottle of scotch out of the cabinet. "Who wants another drink?" Oliver asks looking at all of them. "I have a better idea. We go check on the girls. What do you guys say?" Tommy asks standing up and walking to the door. "How many drinks have you had?" Oliver asks stopping him from leaving. "One beer that is it." Tommy answers and Oliver looks at the others. "It is true. He only drank one beer." Diggle says opening another beer.

"I miss her! Come on we have a joint party! Even Roy wants to crash the girl's party!" Tommy says pointing at Roy. "I do!" Roy says joining Tommy by the door. "Wait let me just text Felicity to ask what they are up to before you crash the party." Oliver says pulling out his phone and texts Felicity.

* * *

><p>Felicity's phone beeps. She pulls out and sees it is from Oliver. "It is Oliver."<p>

**Hi Babe! The guys want to crash your party "because we miss them"! Roy and Tommy are basically crying here! What you girls up to? **Felicity reads the text and rolls her eyes. "Your fiancés are missing you so much they want to crash the party." Felicity says smirking at Melissa and Thea. "Only if they help organize the wedding." Melissa says smirking back at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey babe! We organizing stuff for the wedding. If you want to help you are more than welcome to join us :p.<strong>

"So do you guys really want to help organize a wedding?" Oliver says going back to the bar knowing their answer already. "Your right we should just enjoy our boy's night out!" Tommy says joining him at the bar. "Thought so!" Oliver takes out his phone and tests Felicity back.

**Babe they think they should leave it to you girls. LOVE YOU 3** **;)**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe how was the party?" Felicity asks as Oliver walks in to their room. "Fun and your party?" Oliver asks joining her on the bed. "Cool. So you wanted to talk." Felicity says putting her tablet down on the bedside table. "Are you happy?" Oliver asks putting his hand on hers.<p>

"Yes I am! Are you?" Felicity asks looking in his blue eyes. "More than happy babe. I love you and our unborn child. Look I will not leave you like your father did. You stuck with me forever babe." Oliver says giving her a small kiss. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Felicity says looking at him. "I am so awesome I can tell what you thinking. Well since you can tell what I am thinking I am just gonna tell you…" Oliver says looking at her. "Oliver! Shut up and kiss me already will you." Felicity says leaning forward kissing him.

* * *

><p>The team spent the rest of the holiday together having fun. The day before they all left to go home, they had a double wedding. Tommy and Melissa stay on the island. Thea and Roy go to Melissa's other island. Sara and Nyssa had to go to the league of assassins for a mission. Diggle and Lyla went to spend time with Lyla mother and Oliver and Felicity head home alone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys and girls think? Please review, tell me what you like and did not like and if you have any suggestions please tell me. I will post chapter 4 as soon as it is done. Chapter 4 will be mostly Oliver and Felicity and them going throw her pregnancy and day-to-day things. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! Thanks to everyone who has read, followed it, favrited it and reviewed. You all make my day! I am so sorry i have not posted in such a long time. First i was finishing exams then, I had computer problems and then we have been having regular black outs. Not Fun! Going 8 hours without electricity is not fun. Almost everyday we have been having blackouts for at least 2 hours. hopefully it stops soon. My South African readers will understand. **

**Anyways, I hope you like it! Sorry for any Errors. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 4: Baby Queen**

****This does not belong to me it belongs to the respected owners.****

* * *

><p>Oliver and Felicity walk into the Foundry. "Well, that was a fun vacation!" Felicity says walking down the stairs. "It sure was. Filled with two wonderful surprises." Oliver says kissing Felicity's cheek. Oliver walks over to the Solomon Ladder takes his shirt off and grabs hold of the bar. "This is the first time we have had this place all to ourselves, and you decided to use this opportunity to work out. Not that I mind I love watching you work out." Felicity says with a naughty smile as she sits down at her desk.<p>

"Well, I thought I should give this IT girl, I know something to look at other than her computers." Oliver says winking at her before jumping to the next bar. "Well this IT girl is defiantly distracted." Felicity says looking at him. The computers start to beep. "Felicity! I don't mind you staring but your computer is beeping." Oliver says letting go of the bar and dropping to the ground. "What? Oh. Armed robbery. 5th and Aims." Felicity says focusing on her computers.

"Ok, time to get back to work." Oliver says grabbing his gear and walking to Felicity's desk. "Be careful out there! You better come back to me in one piece. I love you!" Felicity says kissing him. "I will be. I love you too." Oliver kisses her once more then leaves.

* * *

><p>"So is it too soon to start talking about names for the baby?" Oliver asks while making his way throw traffic. "What is it with you and wanting to have conversations while being in pursuit of bad guys?" Felicity says rolling her eyes watching the monitor. "Because I can. So do you want to know whether it is a boy or girl or only when it is born?" Oliver asks just before he reaches the store that was being robed. "Oliver no offence but rather focus on the mission right now we can talk at home." Felicity says typing on the computer. "Fine." Oliver says in a disappointed voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"Notify the SCPD, two robbers bagged. Meet you at home?" Oliver asks getting onto his bike. "I can wait for you to get back. I anyways need to do a quick update." Felicity says still typing on the computers. "Ok will be there soon." Oliver says speeding towards the Foundry.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Oliver says entering the foundry. "Hey! I am ready whenever you are." Felicity says turning the chair to look at him. "You could have went home you know." Oliver says putting his bow in the glass case. "Then I would have missed the chance of seeing you in green leather." Felicity says walking over to Oliver. "Well maybe I should take it home with me then." Oliver says putting his arms around her waist.<p>

"I like that idea but we should talk when we get home and that will be too much of distraction for this IT girl." Felicity says putting her arms around his neck. "We can talk in the morning. The Arrow has to entertain his IT girl tonight. So let's go home and have a little fun." Oliver says as he leans in and gives her a small kiss. "What has gotten into you lately?" Felicity asks pulling away to look into his eyes. "Must be you being pregnant."

* * *

><p>Oliver wakes up and finds the bed empty. Oliver sits up and looks around the room just then Felicity walks into the room wearing Oliver's hood. "Now this is what I call a dream come true! My beautiful wife wearing my hood! That looks way better on her than on me." Oliver takes the mugs and puts it on the bedside table and pulls Felicity onto the bed next to him.<p>

"So, let's talk." Oliver says looking at Felicity. "I don't want to know the sex of the baby. What about you?" Felicity says looking at Oliver. "I do. If you do not want to know then we can leave it to be a surprise." Oliver says taking Felicity's hand. "I say we wait. Let it be a surprise." Felicity says squeezing his hand. "Ok. So if it is a boy, is it ok if we name him Jason, after Melissa's brother." Oliver says looking into her eyes. "I think that is an exselant idea! Then it can be, Jason Robert Queen!" Felicity says with a smile. "Robert, really?" Oliver says smiling at her. "Yes! If it is a girl then Simoné Moria Queen. Simoné is my favorite name for a girl. According to the website, SheKnows, "People with this name have a deep inner desire for love and companionship, and want to work with others to achieve peace and harmony" well that is what the website says. What do you think?" Felicity asks cupping his face with her hand.

"Well that sounds perfect." Oliver says as he lens and starts kissing her. "I think I am gonna be sick!" Felicity says pushing Oliver away and runs to the bathroom. Oliver follows her. Oliver goes and sits next to her on the floor. "Well no husband ever wants to hear that when he kisses his wife! That is just sad my kiss made you sick!" Oliver says looking at Felicity brushing her hair out of her face. Felicity lets out a small giggle. "See I can be funny when I want to! "BTW" what happened to you will never bring me coffee?" Oliver says leaning against the wall. "Well I thought that I should make you your last cup of coffee until the baby is born and till i can drink coffee again." Felicity says leaning back against the wall.

"Wait why can't I have coffee? You are pregnant not me!" Oliver says with a sad face. "Well since it is half your fault that I can't drink coffee or my favorite bottle of red wine at dinner any more, you can't ether." Felicity says smirking. "Fine! Just try and make sure you get carvings at a decent hour." Oliver says standing up. "I don't get to choose what time I get cravings you know. Where are you going?" Felicity says as she reaches for his hand. "To drink my last cup of coffee and make breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Our first doctor's appointment!" Felicity says lying on the bed in the doctor's office. "The first of many." Oliver says kissing her forehead. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I am your doctor, Nichole Andrews. Let's see what we have here." The doctor says and goes to the sits next to the table and starts to apply the gel. "So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" The doctor asks looking at both of them. "Boy!" Oliver says before Felicity could answer. "I hope it is a girl." Felicity says looking up at Oliver.<p>

"Well at least one of you are correct. Would you like to know?" The doctor asks looking at the screen. "Nope. We want it to be a surprise." Felicity says smiling at the doctor. "Well, to be honest she wants it to be a surprise I want to know." Oliver says looking at Felicity. "That normally happens. You have two options, fist I can just tell you Mr. Queen or you can just wait and see." The doctor says looking at Oliver. The sound of a heart beats ends the conversation. "That is the baby's heartbeat. The baby looks very healthy. Congratulations!" The doctor says tacking her gloves off.

"Thank you. To answer your question. I take the first option." Oliver says walking over to the doctor to shake her hand. "Excuse me?" Felicity says with a shocked expression. The doctor wright something on a piece of paper, folded it and handed it to Oliver. Oliver takes it and reads it. "Are you sure?" Oliver asks handing the paper back to her. "Yes. Well I will give you two a minute." The doctor says and shakes Oliver's hand then leaves the room. "That was not what we agreed on." Felicity says glaring at him. "I know! But you should know that there is a 50% chance that you are right."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! We back!" Melissa says as she and Tommy walk into the foundry seeing Oliver and Felicity at the computer desk. "Hey! Welcome back!" Felicity says and jumps up to greet them. "So how do you feel sis?" Melissa says hugging her. "Great! We had our first doctor's appointment this morning. So far healthy and happy baby." Felicity says with a smile. "Great! Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" Melissa says putting her arm around Tommy's waist. "I don't know." Felicity says sitting back down at her desk.<p>

"That is the best! It should be a surprise!" Tommy says smiling at Oliver and Felicity. "Well if I was pregnant I would want to know. Anyways have any ideas for names?" Melissa says siting on the side of the table. "Yes. Simoné Moria Queen, if it is a girl and for a boy, Jason Robert Queen." Felicity says with a big smile. "Really? After my brother." Melissa says with a shocked expression. "Yes! If it was not for you Oliver would not be here." Felicity says putting her hand on Oliver's on the table.

"Девушка!" Oliver says smiling at Melissa. "You do know two people in this room do not speak Russian." Tommy says rolling his eyes. "Yes, that is the point." Oliver says walking to his Arrow gear. "Wait, my sister knows and I don't know! That is so not cool Oliver!" Felicity says standing up and walking to Oliver. "She wanted to know." Oliver says smiling at Felicity. "We will talk later. You better get to work." Felicity says turning to the computers.

* * *

><p>Felicity is sitting on the sofa working on her tablet when Oliver walks into the room. "Hey! What you up to." Oliver says slowly moving closer to her. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Felicity says looking up at Oliver. "Well…" Oliver starts not knowing what to say. "Please. Oliver, tell me." Felicity says putting her tablet down. "You did not want to know. What changed?" Oliver says going to sit next to her. "I was looking at baby stuff online. There was the cutest stuff for a baby girl and boy. I started thinking about it, decorating the nursery, buying baby stuff and holding them in our hands for the first time. I just really badly wanted to know." Felicity says moving closer to Oliver and puts her head on his shoulder.<p>

"I should really teach you Russian. Earlier tonight I told your sister Девушка." Oliver says tilting her head to look at him. "Meaning?" Felicity says looking up into Oliver's blue eyes. "Девушка means… girl." Oliver says kissing her forehead. "A girl! Really?" Felicity says with a very excited tone. "Yes! You wanted a girl!" Oliver says taking her hand in his and kissing it. "I love you Oliver." Felicity says and kisses him. "I love you too, Felicity." Oliver says and then kissing her back.

* * *

><p>"Oliver!" Felicity says shaking him awake. "Felicity! Is everything ok?!" Oliver jumps out of the bed and searches the room for a threat. "I have a craving!" Felicity says siting up. "Oh, what do you want babe." Oliver says sitting on the bed next to her. "Pineapple and chocolate sauce!" Felicity says looking up at Oliver. "Ok. I will be back in a few minutes." Oliver says giving her a quick kiss and leaving the room."<p>

A little while later Oliver walks into the room with a tray. There was a plate with pineapple slices and chocolate sauce next to it. "Yay!" Felicity says grabbing the tray. "You pick a good time to get cravings! 3:30 in the morning!" Oliver says as he watches her cover the pineapple with chocolate sauce and eat it. "Want some? It is really good." Felicity says offering him some. "No thanks! I am good!" Oliver sits next to her on the bed. "Please try one. For me." Felicity says and Oliver does as he is asked and takes a bit. Oliver gives her a thumbs up but he can't stand the taste. "See. It is so yummy!"

* * *

><p>Oliver and Felicity walk into the Foundry and see Melissa teaching Tommy a bit of self-defense. "Hey guys! Where is everyone?" Felicity asks walking over to her computer. "Getting food, on patrol and at home with a baby. They should all be here in an hour or so." Melissa says grabbing a bottle of water and a towel. "Hey man! What is up with you? You look like you spent the past 24 hours in a night club." Tommy says walking over to Oliver. "You see how I look right now. One day you gonna look like this! One day your wife is gonna get cravings in the middle of the night and you are going to have to find what she is craving and feed her!" Oliver says glaring at Tommy.<p>

Tommy, Melissa and Felicity bust out laughing. "What was it anyways?" Melissa asks turning to face Felicity. "Pineapples with chocolate sauce! It is so yummy you have to try it!" Felicity says starting to type on her computer. "Ok I will pass." Melissa says walking over to her gear. "Oh, we are going "sister shopping" tomorrow. Thea wants us to buy baby stuff, so fun… shopping with Thea… my poor bank account. Anyways I am gonna do a patrol." Melissa says taking her gear and walking to the door. "Sounds fun!" Felicity answers as Melissa walks out the door.

* * *

><p>"Is this not adorable!" Thea shouts making the whole room look at her. "Really, Thea no need to shout. We are standing right here." Melissa says putting her hand on Thea's shoulder. "I do! Is it not cute?" Thea says pointing to a Green Arrow onesie with a green hood, printed quiver of the back of the onesie and printed arrows on the arms. "You do know that they are having a girl, right?" Melissa says picking it up. "Felicity, come on you have to buy this!" Thea says with her best sad face.<p>

"Ok, I will buy it. It would be so wrong not to buy this!" Felicity says taking the onesie. "That better not be Oliver's Christmas present. Wait you are gonna celebrate Christmas with us right?" Melissa says walking to the next clothing rack. "No I have his present already. Yes I am, well sort of anyways." Felicity says standing next to Melissa. "So I hear you are planning a killer Christmas party." Melissa says as she looks at Thea. "Oh yes! Mel, you have to admit I always throw killer parties." Thea says winking at Melissa.

* * *

><p>"Awesome party Thea!" Tommy says joining the others at the table. Thea decided to have the party at Verdant. She decorated the inside of Verdant with Christmas decorations, there were three huge trees covered in fake snow and decorated, mistletoe was hung all over the place and there were Christmas lights up to make it look move fictive. "Thanks Tommy! You just love that there is so much mistletoe up." Thea says smiling at Tommy. "What? Everyone knows you have to kiss under mistletoe." Tommy says smirking. "Why do you have so much up anyways? Better yet what if Roy bumps into another girl under the mistletoe and has to kiss her?" Melissa says smirking at Thea.<p>

"Really? Do you always have to be so smart?" Thea says after a few moments. "I still do not get the whole thing of kissing under mistletoe. I mean do u guys even know what mistletoe is when you translate it?" Felicity says then takes a sip of her water. "How do you know?" Melissa asks with a shocked expression. "Back when I was still in Vegas I Googled different Christmas stuff." Felicity says smiling at Melissa. "Ok, so then you also know how unromantic it actually is." Melissa says with a small giggle.

"How can mistletoe ever be unromantic? You kiss under it, when did kissing become so unromantic?" Oliver asks looking at Felicity with a shocked expression. "Well, when you translate the two Anglo Saxon words you get something very unromantic. 'Mistel' means dung 'tan' means stick/twig thus "dung on a stick"!" Felicity says giggling. "Really? That is just… just… not right!" Oliver says shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"That was fun, even if you just ruined mistletoe for me!" Oliver says as they walk into there house. "Well you asked. It was fun!" Felicity says as they walk up the stairs. Felicity suddenly stops. "Felicity is everything ok? Why did you stop?" Oliver walk in front of her. "The baby! She just kicked!" Felicity says with tears running down her face. Oliver smiles and puts his hand on her tummy. "Hey! She is moving!" Oliver says with a very excited tone. "Next thing you know she is gonna pop out of me! Then she is going to start walking, then she starts going to school then to collage and we only see her every other holiday. Then she gets married and has kids and we will be grandparents. Why does time go by so fast. Felicity says with tears running down her face.<p>

"Babe she is still inside of you. That is still far away." Oliver says and pulls her into his arms. "Damn! I hate getting so emotional! I hate these mood swings! It is all your fault!" Felicity says and pushes Oliver aside and goes to their bedroom. "I love you too." Oliver says taking off his jacket and hanging it in the closet. "Just look how big I am! I am huge!" Felicity says looking in the mirror. "And you get more beautiful everyday." Oliver says slipping his arms around her waist. "You just say that because I am pregnant with our child. That and you do not want to sleep on the sofa." Felicity says turning to face him. "Even if you were not pregnant, you would still be the most beautiful women in the world." Oliver says kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Hey sis!" Melissa says as she walks over to Felicity sitting at the desk. "Hey sis! Where is Tommy?" Felicity asks turning to Melissa. "He had to unexpectedly leave town. He has to go to China for work. He says I must tell you not to go in to labor before he gets back." Melissa says smiling her. Felicity lets out a small scream of pain.<p>

"Are you having labor pains?" Melissa asks putting her hand on her shoulder. "Yes! Oliver is in the field, and the baby decides now is the best time to just pop out of me!" Felicity say standing up. "Ok, let me get you to the hospital. I will contact Oliver on the way." Melissa say putting Felicity's arm over her shoulder. They finally get to the car and Melissa helps Felicity in then tries to reach Oliver on the coms.

"Oliver!" Melissa says as she starts the car. She speeds off towards the hospital. "Diggle! Why is Oliver not responding! Felicity is in labor I am rushing her to hospital now!" Melissa says making a sharp left turn. "Can you drive anymore recklessly?! I am in labor here!" Felicity screams at Melissa who can't help but laugh at her.

* * *

><p>"Arrow! The time has come!" Diggle shouts as he enters the room. Oliver stops interrogating the man and turns to look at him in confusion. "The IT girl?" Diggle says pointing to the door. Oliver clicks and knocks the man out. "Get the SCPD over here! I need to get to the hospital!" Oliver says running towards his bike. "Not like that, you are not!" Diggle says pointing to his Arrow gear. "Right. I will change in the van. You drive."<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is Oliver! I know he is always late but can he not be on time for once!" Felicity yells at Melissa. The nurses help Felicity onto the bed. "He is almost here. Plus you are early! By a whole month." Melissa says calmly putting her hand on Felicity's arm. "Not me! This girl wants to get out of me!" Felicity says glaring at Melissa.<p>

"Felicity! How are you feeling?!" Oliver says running to her side and kissing her forehead. "How do you think I am? Your child is making me go throw so much pain! I don't even want to see you, just leave!" Felicity yells at Oliver and turns her head away from him. Oliver looks at her then Melissa very confused. Melissa bursts out laughing. "Don't look at me. She said get out, so get out." Melissa says still laughing.

"Why are you laughing?! This is no laughing matter!" Felicity yells at Melissa. Melissa stops laughing and just looks at Felicity. Oliver turns and starts to walk out of the room. "Where on earth do you think you are going?! Get back here right now Mr. Queen. This is all your fault! Don't you dare walk out of this room!" Felicity yells at Oliver then walks over to the bed not knowing what to do.

"I am sorry baby. It just hurts so much. I love you please don't leave me." Felicity says with a tear running down her face. "That is my cue to leave. Enjoy Oliver!" Melissa says walking out of the room. The doctor walks into the room. "Mr. Queen Mrs. Queen are you ready to have this baby?" The doctor asks as she walks over to Felicity. "Yes." Felicity says as another contraction hits. "The baby is coming! Let's get you to theater." The doctor says as the nurses rush in and start pushing her to theater.

* * *

><p>"How much longer are they gonna be?" Roy says rolling his eyes. "It will not be much longer, that I can promise you." Melissa says staring at Roy who was sitting opposite her. "How do you know? When were you in labor?" Thea says looking over at Melissa. "That is a very long story. The short version is that it was a mission a long time ago." Melissa says shaking her head.<p>

Just then Oliver walks into the room with baby Simoné. "Hey guys. I would like you to meet, Simoné Moria Queen." Oliver says softly holding baby Simoné.

* * *

><p>5 months later<p>

Felicity is at home resting. Baby Simoné is with Thea and Roy. Oliver is with Tommy at a work function. Felicity hears a knock on the door. Felicity walks to the Door and sees an unfamiliar person. "Who is it?" She asks looking throw the eye-hole. "Mr. James Harrington. I am a friend Melissa Walker. She asked me to meet her here." The man says. Melissa was out getting takeouts for them and was on her way back. Felicity decides to open the door.

"She is not here at the moment." Felicity says as she holds the door open. He pulls out his U.S.T badge and shows her. She nods. "You can wait for her if you want." Felicity says letting him inside. "Thank you. Mrs. Queen." He says and walks in.

5 minutes later Melissa walks in. "Hey! I got the movies and the takeout!" Melissa says walking into the house. "Melissa your friend is here to see you." Felicity says from the family room. Melissa takes her gun out of it's hustler. She walks into the room. As soon as she sees him she points the gun at him. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Melissa says walking farther into the room. Felicity sees the gun and gets up slowly and walks over to Melissa.

James pulls out a gun and aims it at Felicity. "Let her go James! You want me not her!" Melissa says pulling Felicity behind her. "Fine, she is free to go. I want you." Two more men walk into the room. "Run Felicity!" Melissa says lowering her weapon. Felicity does as her sister says and runs out of the houses and gets in her car. She dials Oliver but he does not answer his phone nor does Tommy. She finally gets hold of Sara and asks her to meet her at the Foundry.

"What do you want James!" Melissa says putting her hands in the air. "You." He answers and one of the other men hit her over the head with their gun.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what did you guys think? I will try and post the next chapter soon. with these blackouts I have no idea when it will be up. Thanks 4 reading !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! So good news is i posted earlier than expected! Bad news is this is the second last chapter for this story :(. BUT I will be starting a one-shot series! feel free to send me a PM or review and give me your prompts. Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favrites and to all of you who read this FF. Love all of you. Sorry for any errors.**

**Please read and review. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Chapter 5: The truth**

**This does not belong to me, it belongs to the respected owners**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Russia 2011**

"Why does Waller want us to do this?" Oliver says rolling his eyes and getting into the van. "When has she ever told us why we do the missions?" Melissa says pulling away and driving down the road. "Never. Better question is, why did she make me squad leader? Melissa is always squad leader." Jason says looking over at Oliver who was in the back of the van and then at Melissa who was driving.

"There is something wrong with this mission." Oliver says looking at them. "Well Black Hawks never back down! So let's do this. Archer Hawk 3, you ready?" Melissa says pulling into a dark ally. "Ready!" Oliver says picking up his bow and putting his mask on. "Knight Hawk 2, you ready?" Melissa says looking at her brother. "Ready! You ready Hurricane Hawk 1?" Jason says picking up his swards along with a bow and arrows. "Ready! Why can't we be just Hawk 1 or just Hurricane? Why both?" Melissa says getting out of the van with a bag.

"Well Amanda loves making people's lives more complicated. Stick to the plan. Hawk 3 you with me, Hawk 1 you deliver the package. When it is time I will drop you your bow and arrows, or should I say trank arrows?" Jason says walking to the stairs, Oliver following close behind. "I don't want to kill people, so what?" Melissa says over the coms as she walks into a room. "Silence, the target has arrived." Jason says getting into position

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepy head." James says then punches Melissa threw the face. Melissa makes a small mown and opens her eyes. She is in a room dark room with only one light that was shining on her. "That is no way to wake a girl up, James." Melissa says with a smile. "Especially not an ex-girlfriend." Melissa says looking around the room. "I should show you were you are." James says and presses a button on a remote.<p>

"Remember this place? This is the place where your brother was killed. If I am correct right where you are sitting." James says smirking. "So you decided this is the place you want to what?" Melissa says glaring at him. "Tell you the truth! What else?!" James says walking to a chair placed in front of her and sits down. "I already know you killed Jason." Melissa says trying to free her hands that are tied behind her back.

"No I did not kill him. He is alive! Your old friend Amanda, faked his death. He works at ARGUS now. I think his new name is Sam Tylor." James says with a big smile on his face. "Why would I ever believe you?" Melissa says still trying to free her hands.

* * *

><p>"What is going on Felicity?" Sara says as Felicity enters The Foundry. "Some guy just came into our house and took Melissa!" Felicity says as she races over to the computers. "What? How?" Sara says walking over to her. "I will explain later. First we need to find her!" Felicity says franticly typing on her computers. "I will gear up so long! Oliver and Tommy are on their way here." Sara says going to her gear.<p>

Oliver and Tommy rush into the foundry a few seconds later. "What is the emergency Felicity?" Oliver says running over to her. Felicity stands up and looks at Tommy. "Tommy, I am so sorry." Felicity says with tears running down her face. "What happened? Where is Melissa? Is she in the field already? Is she ok?" Tommy says with panic in his voice. "She was taken." Felicity says and walks over to Tommy and hugs him.

"What happened, who took her Felicity? Oliver says putting a hand on her shoulder. "Some guy named, James Harrington. Do you know him?" Felicity says turning to look at Oliver. "The name sounds familiar, but I don't remember." Oliver says walking over to the computer. "Well start remembering that guy has my wife and your sister in law!" Tommy shouts at Oliver. "Tommy, take it easy. We will find her and bring her home." Sara says putting her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Well if we don't it is no lose to you! She is nothing to you!" Tommy shouts and moves away from Sara. Sara stands there shocked and hurt. "She means a lot to me to Tommy. I will contact the League of Assassins. See if they can help us out." Sara says pulling out her phone to call Nyssa.

"No need. I know who James Harrington is." Oliver says turning around to face Sara. "Who?!" Tommy asks with tears running down his face. "James Harrington is her ex-boyfriend." Oliver says walking over to Tommy. "Why would he take her?" Tommy asks looking at Oliver. "Tommy, it all started in Russia 2011, the day Jason Knight died."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"The goods you were promised." Melissa says throwing the bag on the ground in front of them. "What is in the bag?" Oliver whispers to Jason. "Other than a tracking chip, no idea. Keep your eyes peeled for trouble." Jason whispers back to Oliver. One of the men go to the bag and open it, he nods to his boss and closes the bag again. "Your information." A man says passing Melissa a file. Melissa opens it and looks at the information then nods and starts to leave.

"You are not leaving just yet?" The man says. "Oh. Why not?" Melissa answers and turns to face his men. "This is Russia! We always conclude business with a drink." The man says passing her a small glass of vodka. "What about the girl? Do you not want her back as well?" The man says then drinks his vodka.

"What happened to one meeting, one business deal? I have the money if you want to do it now. Back of the black van, parked in the ally." Melissa says drinking the vodka. The man instructs one of his guards to go get the money. "What girl?" Oliver whispers to Jason. "I don't know. Just go with it. If she says "it is really time for me to go" we move in." Jason whispers back to Oliver. "Change the plan. You are squad leader." Oliver whispers back.

"I want to see the girl." Melissa says glaring at the man. The man nods and a young girl is brought in, she looks about 10 years old and also looks a lot like Amanda Waller. "I am changing the plans. Move to the other side of the room. On my go drop down and save the girl. Kill anyone who tries to stop you." Jason whispers and starts moving to another position. "Affirmative Hawk 2." Oliver says before he starts to move to the other side of the room.

The guard returns with the money and nods to his boss. "You have your money. Now give me the girl!" Melissa says moving closer to the girl. "Hawk 3, on 3. 1…2…3" Oliver drops down and kills the guard holding the girl. Jason drops down and kills some of the other guards with his swards. Melissa tackles the boss to the ground and hits him unconscious. "What was that Knight Hawk 2?!" Melissa asks as she ties the boss up. "I am squad leader, I made the call! This got out of hand, we needed to change the plan!" Jason says walking over to Melissa. "Walk with me! Archer Hawk 3, stay here with the girl till I find out what to do with her!" Jason shouts over his shoulder as he and Melissa walk out building with the boss.

"I am in charge! You do not get to question my orders." Jason says throwing the man in the back of the van. "You could have gotten us all killed Jason! You should have…" Melissa suddenly stops talking and looks towards the building. "What?" Jason says looking at her. "Enemy convoys incoming! Get out of there with the package now! That is an order!" Amanda says over the radio. "You hear that Archer Hawk 3, get out here!" Jason says over the com. "He is not responding! They could be blocking our coms! Start the van! I will go get Hawk 3!" Melissa says running to the building.

"No! We have orders!" Jason shouts back. "Delay them!" Melissa says running into the building. "Hawk 3! We have to get out of here now! Where is the girl?!" Melissa shouts as soon as she sees Oliver. "In the bathroom! I will go get her!" Oliver shouts back as he runs into a room and a few seconds later he runs out with her. They are running for the door when they hear enemies breaching the building. They take cover behind a few crates. "We wait till it is clear then make a break for the door." Melissa whispers to Oliver, who nods and covers the young girl's mouth with his hand.

"Up here!" they hear Jason shout from above them. He then jumps down and starts fighting the enemy troops. Melissa soon joins him, in no time they are all down. "Run!" Jason orders as he sees more troops in coming. He tries to buy them time to escape but he does not see the gun pointed at him. A shot goes off and Jason falls to the ground. "No! Melissa shouts and tries to make her way back to him.

Oliver grabs her and pulls her to the van. "We need to go!" Oliver says dragging her and pushing her into the van. He climbs in and drives off. Melissa climbs into the passenger seat as tears fill her eyes. "I am sorry about Jason, Melissa." Oliver says in a sad tone. "You did the right thing. My brother died a hero, saving all of us." Melissa says looking over at Oliver.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"You should asks her when I let you go." James says picking up a syringe. "You are not going to kill me?" Melissa says looking confused. "Not today. Maybe one day." He says smirking and injecting her in the neck. Melissa starts getting drowsy. Then everything goes black.<p>

"What does that have to do with her ex?" Felicity asks looking at Oliver who was sitting looking at them as he told them about how Jason died. "She found out a few years ago, that James had shot her brother." Oliver says looking over at Tommy who was sitting on the floor leaning against a wall. "Wait her ex-boyfriend killed her brother?" Lyla asks. She and Diggle arrived just before Oliver told them what happened in Russia. "Sort of."

Oliver says looking at Lyla. "Sort of?" Sara asks confused. "When she found out, a few minutes earlier…she agreed to marry him. They were engaged. When she found out she throw the ring in his face and said, "You have 48 hours to disappear. When I find you, I will throw you in a deep dark whole for the rest of your life" after that she gave him 48 hours, she has been hunting ever since then." Oliver says running his hand throw her hair. "We need to find her before he kills her." Oliver says standing up and leading Felicity to her computers. "I am on it! I have already notified her companies. They are looking for her."

* * *

><p>"She is asleep." Oliver says walking into the study where Felicity is busy working on her laptop. "Come on. Let's go get some sleep, we can continue the search after a few hours of sleep." Oliver says kneeling next to the desk where she was sitting. "I can't sleep. I need to find her. It is my fault she is gone." Felicity says as tears run down her face. "No it is not your fault. It would have happened, no matter what you did. If you did it differently, then you could have been taken to or got hurt. Now if you really want to work at 100% then you need sleep." Oliver says closing the laptop. "No! Oliver!" Felicity says trying to open the laptop again. "No! We are going to sleep! Now stop fighting or I will pick you up and carry you to our bedroom." Oliver says with a serious expression. "You would not dare do it Queen!" Felicity says glaring at him. "Fine!" Oliver picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom. "Really, Queen?" Felicity says putting her arms around his neck. "Now you know never to argue with me when I am right." Oliver says smirking.<p>

* * *

><p>"It has been a week. Where is she, Oliver?" Tommy says sitting on the chair staring at the Arrow suit. "We will find her, Tommy." Oliver says putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "I may have found something." Lyla says entering The Foundry. "What did you find?" Tommy asks getting out of the chair and walking to her. "After the mission that Oliver told us about, Melissa left ARGUS. How I don't know but she left." Lyla says walking over to the table and puts a folder on the table.<p>

"The girl was Amanda's daughter. Melissa found a family for her, Melissa knows that people would use that against Amanda. That is how she got out. She was a freelancer after that. She trained me for a bit longer till Amanda throw me back onto the island." Oliver says joining Lyla and the others at the table.

"So that is how she got out. Anyways she then started U.S.T and U.T. but they only started operations in 2012, James Harrington worked there for 2 months then was fired. Then a few days later he was on their most wanted list." Lyla says pointing to a paper. "How does that help use?" Felicity asks confused. "Well, just after that he was seen in Russia at this building." Lyla says taking out a picture and putting it on the table. "He has been spotted there many times after that. We just need to find it. U.S.T does not know where it is and there is no way to find out. There are too many buildings with that design." Lyla says looking at the others.

"I know! That is the place where Melissa's brother was killed." Oliver says walking to the computers. "Felicity I need you to get our jet ready." Oliver says turning to look at her. "On it. Where is this this place located?" Felicity says moving to the computer. "No need! Melissa is not there." A man says as he walks over to the others. "Who the hell are you?" Dig says tacking his gun out of its holster. "Jason?" Oliver says walking closer to him. "Yes. Good to see you again! Don't ask, it is a long story." Jason says shaking his hand.

"You must be Tommy. Melissa's husband. This might be a bit late but if you even think about cheating on her or breaking her hart… I will break you." Jason says walking to Tommy. "Coming from the man who left her and made her think she lost her whole family. I will never hurt her I love her with my hole hart." Tommy says standing up and glaring into Jason's eyes. "I will also do anything to protect her! Even if that means keeping you away from her." Tommy says walking closer to Jason.

"Now I respect you. Happy to meet you. Take good care of her, for me." Jason says shaking his hand. "Thanks. Wait, how did you know my name?" Tommy says confused. "I know all of you. I love my sister, I keep an eye on the people she hangs out with." Jason says walking in front of the Arrow suit. "Melissa arrived in Starling City today. I found out a few minutes ago. I need you to help me find her."

* * *

><p>"Where are we now James?" Melissa says glaring at him. "Come on! You have to remember the place I proposed to you." James says turning to face her. They were in a large room that was painted red, with a small kitchen on the right side of the room and on the left of the room was a small door to a bedroom. "My old apartment?" Melissa asks shocked.<p>

"Yes! Now my two friends over here are going to make it look more believable that you were abducted. Don't worry your friends will come save you soon. Oh and when they done they are gonna have you stand on a bomb. So don't move when they get here, or you will all go boom!" James laughs walking out of the room. James men start to punch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Ok get up already!" James says offering Jason a hand. "Did she believe it?" Jason asks looking at James. "Yes she did. Why on earth do you get your sister's boyfriend to fake your death? She will kill me if she ever finds out!" James says walking with Jason towards the car. "I know it was stupid. I trust you. I do however need you to look out for my sister. Don't tell her the truth about what happened today." Jason says as he stops and looks at James. "I promise. Now get out of here!" James says and shakes his hand.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"Jason?" Felicity calls him again. "Oh sorry. What can I do for you?" Jason says putting the picture of his sister in his pocket. "What where the locations you tracked Melissa to?" Felicity asks focusing again on her computers. "Paris, Russia and Starling." Jason says looking at her from his chair. "Wait, Paris is where they first met, Russia is where he shot you, but why Starling?" Oliver says walking to Felicity's desk. "Where did he propose to her Oliver?" Felicity asks looking up at him.<p>

"It was her… her apartment. I have no idea where." Oliver says looking at Felicity as she starts typing away. "Got it! 25 Anderson Parkway!" Felicity says "See if you can see anything. Roy, Sara gear up!" Oliver says picking up his bow. "I am going!" Tommy says standing in front of Oliver. "Fine! You with Diggle in the van." Oliver says walking to Felicity. "Be careful. Please bring my sister back." Felicity says hugging him. "I will be." Oliver gives her a quick kiss and leaves.

"Almost there." Felicity says over the coms. "Roy take the back, Sara the front, Dig keep an eye out and I will take the side." Oliver says getting of his bike. "Felicity how many people are inside?" Oliver asks climbing the fire escape. "I am only picking up one heat signature." Felicity says "On 3. 1…2…3" Oliver says and slides the window open, Roy opens the back door and Sara opens the front door. "Got something!" Oliver says walking into the main room.

Oliver walks closer to a person sitting on a chair. "Melissa?" Oliver says as her gets closer. Oliver walks in front of the person. It was a man sitting on a chair with a note attached to his shirt. Oliver picks up the note and reads it. "Did you really think it is that easy to find out where her old apartment was? Find her! She has 2 hours to live." "Guys, she is not here! We have 2 hours to find her or she dies." Oliver says over the coms.

* * *

><p>"Time to go boys! Put her in place. Her friends finally found the decoy. I say you will only be able to stand for another 2 hours before you pass out from pain. As soon as you move, boom!" James says and starts laughing. "Really James?" Melissa says as they put her in the middle of the room. James presses a button on a remote then throws it to the ground. "Yes really! Let's get out of here!" James says leaving the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, come home I will see what I can find." Felicity says to the team over the coms. Oliver and the others who were standing in the living room, started walking out of the house. "Wait, we are being watch." Sara stops in her tracks and looks at the corner of the room. She sees there is a small camera placed there. "Felicity! There is a camera here. They are watching us, can you trace it?" Sara says walking closer to it.<p>

"Damn it! No, they are blocking the signal!" Felicity says in her loud voice. Sara walks to the camera and pulls it off the wall. "We will find you." Sara says into it then breaks it. "Let's get back to The Foundry." Sara says walking out of the room. A few minutes later they all walked into The Foundry. "Find anything?" Tommy says walking up to Felicity.

"No! That is why I am calling the backup." Felicity says picking up her phone. "Melissa gave me a number to use in emergencies. It is the number for the person running the U.S.T." Felicity says dialing the number. "Hi, this is Felicity, Melissa Merlyn's sister… I need your help… where was her apartment when she lived here in Starling, when she was still dating James and I know it is not 25 Anderson Parkway, so where is it her life depends on us finding it… you sure about that… don't worry we can handle it, you focus on caching him… thank you." Felicity put's down the phone.

"Found her! 12 Ocean and Grant!" The team run out of The Foundry. "How much time do we have Felicity?" Oliver says speeding down the street. "1 hour, at most." Felicity says typing on her computer. "What do you see from the satellite?" Oliver says taking the turn with the others close behind. "One heat signature." Felicity says with a sad tone. "We will save her." Oliver assures her.

* * *

><p>"We are here! Roy take the back, Sara with me." Oliver says walking to the front door kicking it open the same time as Roy. "Melissa you in here!" Oliver shouts walking in to the house. "Get out of here Oliver!" Melissa shouts from the living room. "Not without you." Oliver says walking into the room followed by the others. "Bomb! I am standing on a bomb. If I move it will blow!" Melissa says turning her head to look at them. "Felicity we have a problem. Melissa is standing on a bomb, it is rigged to blow if she moves." Oliver says walking closer to her.<p>

"Stop! You might make it go of if you come closer." Melissa says as she sees Tommy run into the room. "Mel, are you ok?" Tommy says walking slowly into the room to where Oliver was standing. "My body hurts, I am bleeding and I am standing on a bomb. Not good but I will be better as soon as you all leave. There is no way to defuse the bomb." Melissa says turning head to face in front of her so she is not looking at them "Now get out of here!" Melissa shouts as tears run down her face.

"I am not leaving without you!" Tommy says walking in the direction she was looking. "Don't worry we gonna get you out of here. Then we gonna go back to our amazing life. Then one day we gonna have a baby Merlyn running around and we will live happily ever after." Tommy say standing In front of her on the side of the room. Melissa bursts into tears. "Babe?" Tommy says wanting to put his arms around her.

"Tommy, you should know this. The day I was abducted, was the day I found out I was pregnant. I was gonna tell you when you got home." Melissa says looking into his eyes. "Guys, can you give us a minute?" Tommy says looking over at the team. "Sure." Oliver says and leads the team out of the house and onto the street. "Felicity there has to be away to defuse the bomb." Oliver says turning and looking at the building. "She was right. It will blow if we try and defuse it." Felicity says in a broken voice. "Is there any way for me to talk to her?" Jason asks in a sad tone. "You both can. I will go inside and give her..." There is a explosion that breaks the windows and smoke comes throw them. "No! Tommy! Melissa!" Oliver shouts running towards the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is chapter 5. Only one more to go! Chapter 6 is gonna be a fun 1. So what do you guys and girls think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here it is the final of A Dream Came True! :( But the good news is that i have a one-shot series I will be posing soon. It is called Family, Friends and Everyday Life. It will mostly be Olicity stories. Some one-shots might even be linked to this story line. Feel free to send promts!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story, followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Please leave a review! Sorry for any errors. **

**Chapter 6: The Reunion**

**This does not belong to me it belongs to it's respected owners.**

* * *

><p>"You should go Tommy, there is no reason for us all die to day." Melissa says looking at the ground. "Never! I am staying here!" Tommy says walking closer to her. "Tommy, I don't have long before I pass out. I love you, I appreciate that you want to stay but I need you to leave!" Melissa shots and points to the door. "Tommy please…" before Melissa could finish her sentence she falls to the ground.<p>

There is the sound of an explosion and the windows blow out. Tommy runs over to Melissa and feels for a pulse. "Tommy!" Oliver runs into the room. "We fine, she just passed out. James clearly did not want to kill us." Tommy says picking her up and caring her to the van. "Let's get her to The Foundry." Oliver says putting on his helmet and getting on his bike. "Felicity, we on our way home."

* * *

><p>Tommy walks into The Foundry and lays Melissa on the table. "Is she ok?" Felicity says walking over to Oliver and putting her arm around his waist. "She will be fine." Oliver says turning and hugging her. "Help me get her cleaned up." Oliver says walking her over to the table.<p>

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Oliver asks sitting next to Felicity. "I am fine." Felicity says smiling, she gets up and goes and sits on Oliver's lap. "She is fine. Oh you should know I have a surprise for you." Oliver whispers into her ear, then kisses her hair. "What?" Felicity says cupping Oliver's check. "I can't tell you that." Oliver says smirking.<p>

"She is awake!" Tommy says from the medical table. Oliver and Felicity make their way to the medical table. Jason follows close behind. Melissa sits up on the table and sees her brother standing next to Oliver. "Hi, you must be Sam Tylor. Nice to meet you." Melissa says jumping off the table. "How did you know? Wait James told you everything!" Jason says running his hand throw his hair.

"Can I just explain why I did it?" Jason asks walking closer to her. "No need. I know the league of assassins wanted him dead. He did what he did to protect me. If he was alive today I would thank him and congratulate him on becoming an uncle." Melissa says walking up to him and hugging him. "Congratulations! He would tell you that he actually got married and has a baby girl named Nichole." Jason says hugging her back.

"I would love to meet her!" Melissa says stepping back. "They already know I am alive, why are you acting like they don't know?" Jason asks confused. "This is Sara and this is Nyssa. They are members of the league of assassins." Melissa says pointing to Sara and Nyssa. "Do not worry, you are clearlly not Jason Knight, you are clearly Sam Tylor." Nyssa says looking at Jason.

"Thank you. I have to get back home." Jason says and hugs Melissa goodbye and shakes Tommy's hand, says goodbye to the others then leaves. "I better get back to Thea. See you guys." Roy says and leaves. "We better get back to Megan. Night guys." Diggle says and walks with Lyla out. "We going to go get some rest. Night guys! Nice having you back Mel." Sara says walking out with Nyssa.

"So have you told her yet Oliver?" Tommy asks putting his arm around Melissa. "I am about to. So Felicity, we are going on a small vacation, just you and me! For a week, Melissa and Tommy have volunteered to take care of Simoné for us." Oliver says looking at her. "We did?" Melissa asks confused. "We did, since we are both very good with her. Plus I think we need the practice, don't you?" Tommy asks looking at Melissa. "Yes we do. We would love to look after Simoné! Enjoy your trip! I am going home however. I need to rest. See you guys when you get back!" Melissa says and hugs them goodbye and leaves with Tommy.

"So where we going?" Felicity says putting her arms around Oliver's neck. "Well remember when we were on vacation at Melissa Island? I said I have a surprise planed for you and I never told you what it was?" Oliver says putting his arms around Felicity's waist. "Yes, I do." Felicity says raising her eyebrow. "Well it is a trip to Switzerland! With the others getting married and going on honeymoon, or spending time with their family we could not go, so we are going now!" Oliver says leaning in and kissing Felicity. "Now let's go pack and go on vacation!" Oliver says taking Felicity's hand and walking out of the Foundry.

* * *

><p>"Wow, it is breathtaking!" Felicity says as she looks at the view from the cable car. "It certainly is." Oliver says pressing a kiss to her hair. They reach the top and get out of the cable car. They walk to a beautiful lodge at the top of one of the mountains. They check in and go up to their room. "Oh my word Oliver, this is Amazing!" Felicity says as she walks onto the balcony. Oliver walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. "Well this is only the beginning! Since I am married to this certain IT girl, I have to up my game a bit." Oliver says smirking.<p>

"Yes, you have to up your game. We would not want her to get bored of a billionaire, new CEO of Queen Consolidated, since you finally got your money back and bought Palmer Technologies and hero of Starling City!" Felicity says turning to face him, putting her arms around Oliver's neck. "How could any IT girl get bored of that, I am more worried you will get bored with her.?" Felicity says leaning in and kissing him.

"That is not gonna happen. I am far to in love with her to get bored." Oliver says kissing her again then down her neck. "You know I think we should check out the bed." Felicity says pulling him over to the bed. "Well now that sounds like a fantastic idea to me Mrs. Queen." Oliver says following her.

* * *

><p>"So, who else have you brought here, Other than me?" Felicity says drawing patterns on his chest. "Honestly. None, you are the only one. So I was thinking that this would be our spot. We come here at least once a year, just you and me." Oliver says looking down at her. "That sounds amazing! I however think we should go for around two to make it official." Felicity says with a naughty smile.<p>

Oliver leans down and starts kissing her, when his phone starts ringing. "Ignore it." Felicity says kissing him. Felicity's phone then also starts ringing. "Ignore it." Oliver says pulling her closer. The phones go silent for a few seconds then start ringing again. "Really!" Oliver says picking up the phone and looking at the caller ID seeing it was Tommy.

Oliver answers and puts it on speaker. "Tommy Merlyn! This is really a bad time!" Oliver says rolling his eyes. "Eww! Now I am going to have nightmares! Anyways, I call so you could talk to Simoné. Since you two are too busy doing it to talk to your kid fine! Don't you dare call me back you lost your chance!" Tommy says putting the phone down.

"Your best friend just hung up on you!" Felicity says with a smile. "Yes he did. Since we not allowed to call back, I say we put these things on silent and continue from where we left of." Oliver says turning his phone on silent. "Good idea Mr. Queen!" Felicity says switching her phone on silent, then kisses Oliver. "Wait, we better call tomorrow. I really miss Simoné." Felicity says pulling away from Oliver. "Tomorrow." Oliver says kissing her again.

* * *

><p>"Morning! What you doing?" Felicity says looking up at Oliver. "I was waiting for you to wake up so I can call Melissa. I need to talk to Simoné, I miss her!" Oliver says video calling Melissa. "Hey guys! Simoné is right here." Melissa says turning the camera to face Simoné. "Hey there my beautiful princess! How is my baby girl?" Oliver says in a cute baby voice. "Hey there Simoné! How is my baby?! Is aunty Melissa and uncle Tommy taking good care of you?" Felicity says in a baby voice.<p>

"Yes we are!" Tommy says turning the camera to him. "Ok you guys enjoy the trip! We have to go! We will send you pictures of her." Tommy says waving at the camera. "Every hour! I need to make sure Tommy is not corrupting our baby girl." Oliver says glaring into the camera. "Hay!" Tommy says with a sad face. "I will make sure he behaves. Bye guys! I will send you a picture in an hour." Melissa says waving then ending the call. "Well now that we have talk to her, we can get dressed and go sightseeing."

* * *

><p>"Oliver this place, is amazing!" Felicity says sipping her cup of coffee. "I know! So shall we go skiing or shopping?" Oliver says putting his arm around her and sips his coffee. "Since I do not want to eat snow. Shopping!" Felicity says with a big smile. "Ok!" Oliver says smiling back at Felicity. Felicity's phone beeps, so she pulls it out and opens the message from Melissa. There is a cute picture of Simoné that looks like she is sharing an ice-cream with Tommy. With a message saying "She is loving spending time with us! She misses you!" Felicity passes her phone to Oliver who looks at it and smiles and Felicity saw a tear fall down his face.<p>

"Hay! What is with the tear?" Felicity asks taking the phone back and puts it in her pocket. "What? I yawned and it brought a tear to my eye." Oliver says trying to defend himself. Felicity looks at him and laughs. "What? Fine I miss her!" Oliver says kissing her hair. "Have you ever thought about having another baby?" Oliver asks looking down at her. "Yes, I would love to have another baby! What brought this up?" Felicity asks looking up at him.

"I just really want another baby. I want a boy, so that they could be brother and sister and look out for each other." Oliver says smiling at her. "Me two. Someone has to carry on the Queen name right." Felicity says giggling. "So we are going to try?" Oliver says excited. "Yes! If you want a boy, you should know it is up to you." Felicity says giving him a naughty smile. "Then we better start trying as soon as possible!" Oliver says laughing. "We should definitely start soon!" Felicity says kissing him.

* * *

><p>5 weeks later Felicity found out she was pregnant again. 7 months later Melissa gave birth to twins. A boy named Jason Malcom Merlyn and a girl named Rina Jane Merlyn. Not too long after that Thea gave birth to a girl named Verelyn Ashlnn Harper. Felicity had a boy this time, named Timothy Robert Queen. Sara and Nyssa moved to Starling City. Lyla left ARGUS to spend more time with Dig and Sara, she also recently found out she was pregnant with a baby boy. They all continued their lives full of adventure, romance, mystery and danger, as one big happy hero family.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys and girls think? please do check out my new FF, Family, Friends and Everyday Life.  
><strong>


End file.
